The Lion´s Roar
by Lara Harker
Summary: Diario de la aprendiz de Leo, Marah, que relata sus aventuras y desventuras.
1. Bad Beginning

**I**

**BAD BEGINNING…**

-_Sabaa alKair_, Hafsa.- la voz de Argol de Perseus peligrosamente cerca de mi cara me hizo levantarme intempestivamente, y de un golpe quité al Santo de mi campo visual. Me puse la máscara apresuradamente.

-Buenos días para ti también, Argol. Y por cierto, ni nombre no es Hafsa, ¿Recuerdas?

-Así te llamaban cuando te encontramos en aquella casa en Medina.-me dijo el muchacho, dolorido por el puñetazo directo a su rostro.

-Pero yo no nací ahí. Nací en Londres, y te he repetido mil veces cual es mi nombre verdadero. No lo haré una vez más.

Miré alrededor mío. Estaba en una de las habitaciones de la cabaña de Argol. Entonces comprendí que el viaje desde Arabia Saudita hasta Atenas no había sido un sueño.

-Oh, vamos, Leoncita… ¿Has amanecido de mal genio?-preguntó, acomodándose la mandíbula en el lugar correcto con gesto impertérrito.

-Cualquiera que tenga que viajar y vivir contigo tendría mi humor. ¿Pero sabes que te has ganado la lotería? Me despertaste, me has visto sin máscara…son dos poderosas razones para volverte pedacitos.-le respondí con acidez, con la voz cargada de amenaza. El "Santo" desechó la posibilidad de una muerte inminente como si apartara de sí a una molesta nube de moscas. Luego sonrió.

-Pero, _habiba_, ¿No lo sabías? La Ley de la Máscara fue abolida ya.

Aquella simple frase me sentó como un balde de agua helada. Riéndose con cinismo mal disimulado, Argol de Perseus dejó la habitación. Me levanté y cerré la "puerta". Aún no había amanecido. Perfecto. Así podía ir a las termas sin encontrarme con nadie ni tener que contestar preguntas incómodas. El problema era que no recordaba dónde diablos quedaban las termas.

Tendría que buscarlas bajo mi cuenta y riesgo. Salí rápidamente de la cabaña, orientándome lo mejor que podía en la oscuridad. Después de un buen rato de caminata, me topé con madrugadores CdC que me miraron como bicho raro y a los que ignoré por completo cuando me preguntaron si era verdad que yo era la nueva alumna de Aioria de Leo. Chismosos Insurrectos e Inservibles es que son, no Carnes de Cañón…

Y si los chismosos estaban cerca, quería decir que las termas también lo estaban.

Y, efectivamente, llegué a las termas, pero me olvidé de un dato fundamental. Las termas para las amazonas estaban EN la Villa de las Amazonas. Y a menos de que me dispusiera a ser devorada con la mirada, debía deshacer mis cansados pasitos hasta mi punto de partida, y luego, más allá, a territorio desconocido, porque si, lo acepto. Esta es la segunda vez que piso el Santuario de Atenea en toda mi corta existencia. Empecé a correr, y se me hacía tarde. Llevaba en las manos una bolsa de algodón que contenía una toalla para secarme y la ropa que habría de ponerme, además de un cepillo de cabello.

Llegué a la Villa Amazona, entré sin pedir permiso y me escabullí rápidamente en la terma. Me bañé, y luego me vestí. Después me puse la máscara y me arreglé el pelo lo mejor que pude.

Y de frente, saliendo de los baños, me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con la "signorina" Shaina de Ofiuco.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?-me dijo despectivamente.- La nueva rival de Marín…

-Aprende algo de modales, Ofiuco. Primero se saluda. Y con respecto a lo que dices, no te entiendo. ¿Rival de Marín en qué? Ella ya tiene su armadura…

-No me refiero a eso, estúpida.-me cortó con grosería.

-No soportaré que me trates de ese modo, Ofiuco. Podrás ser la reina de las lombrices, mientras que yo soy sólo una aprendiz….eso no te da derecho…

Entonces me arreó un puñetazo tan terrible que me lanzó a varios metros de mi posición inicial. Me levanté hecha una furia, y me lancé contra ella en lo que a muchos les parecería un suicidio, considerando el hecho de que no estoy muy bien entrenada, no tengo armadura y acabo de llegar al Santuario. Soy muy rápida, eso sí tengo, pero no su misma fuerza. La pateé en la cara varias veces, no muy fuerte, pero si tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, y le di un puñetazo en el estómago que me supo a gloria…Hasta que llegó el desastre.

Sólo oí un "A mi, Cobra!", y vi una ENORME bola de luz magenta dirigirse directo a mi, que me lanzó a las termas, y me hizo golpearme en la parte posterior de la cabeza contra una roca tan fuerte que creí que me había roto el cráneo. Pero la cosa no terminó allí. No contenta con derrotarme, sentí un par de manos aferradas a mi cuello, que aparte de apretarme, me hundían en el agua sin dejarme respirar. Me retorcí para que me dejara libre. Entonces todo se puso color negro.

Desperté en una cabaña que nunca había visto. Alguien me ponía paños de agua tibia sobre la frente. Abrí los ojos, y una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios me miraba con preocupación.

-¿_Ti kánis_?-me preguntó con dulzura. Parpadeé, intentando recordar el griego. Como que mi mente nada más funciona en árabe o en inglés. Entonces entendí qué me preguntaba.

-Pues…más o menos…me duele todo.-le respondí.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es June. Soy la amazona de bronce del Camaleón… ¿y tu?

-Marah, aprendiza de Leo. Acabo de llegar…y se supone que debo ver al Patriarca.

-Si, se nota que acabas de llegar. Shaina hace eso con las nuevas. Pero parece que tu reunión con el Santo Padre se canceló. Hace dos días que estás inconsciente. Te encontré flotando en las termas cuando me fui a bañar.

¿Dos días? ¡Maldición!

-¡Maldita sierpe del desierto!-farfullé, muerta de ira, e intenté levantarme, pero me atacó un terrible dolor de cabeza. June, mi nueva amiga, me obligó a acostarme de nuevo.

-Quédate así. Tienes mucha fiebre y estas bastante malherida. Shaina se ensañó contigo como no he visto en mucho tiempo. No sé que le habrás hecho para despertar su furia.

-¿Será porque le dije "Reina de las Lombrices?-me pregunté yo, aparentando inocencia. June se empezó a reír a carcajadas, y yo también me reí, pero de inmediato mi cabeza me obligó silencio.

-Ah, pero se lo merece.-suspiró June, limpiándose una lágrima de risa de las pestañas.

-Te agradezco por sacarme de este aprieto, June. Si no hubieras llegado, me hubiera muerto.

-Pero ahora sí te vas a morir.-me dijo misteriosamente.-El Santo Aioria no se encuentra. Por eso era tu entrevista con el Patriarca, para darte un maestro temporal mientras él llega de su misión en las islas Filipinas y el Japón.

Y, efectivamente, me dio la pálida. ¿NO iba a entrenar con Aioria?? ¿Entonces con quién?

-No te preocupes, Marah.-me tranquilizó June. Aún queda el Maestro de Libra y el Santo Aldebarán, aunque creo que él también tiene alumna nueva.

-¿Cuánto demorará Aioria?-pregunté.

-No lo sé.-me respondió June con una sonrisa. -Pero si te sientes mejor más tarde, podemos dar un paseo de reinducción, y quizá intentar ver al Patriarca.

Quitó la compresa de mi frente, la remojó y la volvió a poner. Entonces cerré los ojos y me dormí.

-Tienes que comer algo.-me dijo June exasperada.-no has probado bocado en tres o más días. ¿Es que no sientes hambre?

-No, June. La verdad es que no. Me basta con tomar un poco de agua y una fruta, así estoy bien.

Estaba sentada a la mesa, con un cuenco de lo que June llamaba "sopa" delante de mí.

Por los dioses que no tomaría ni una mísera cucharada de ese menjurje raro de color verde oscuro. Prefería morirme de inanición a morir envenenada.

-Ok. Tú ganas.-cedió, poniendo delante de mí un durazno, un cuchillo pequeño y un vaso con agua.-Me pregunto porqué todos le huyen a lo que cocino.

-Oh, vamos, June. Sabes que no es por eso.-alegué yo, dedicándole una sonrisa casi sarcástica. Tomé el cuchillo para pelar el durazno y cortarlo en rodajas excluyendo la semilla. Después de que June me viera comer por un rato, nos encaminamos fuera de la Villa de las Amazonas. Ya estaba anocheciendo. En algunos lugares se veían hogueras y gente alrededor, conversando o cocinando al terminar un largo día de trabajo.

-Mira, por allá queda la Villa de Los Santos.-me dijo June, señalando.-Por este lado, el inicio de la Calzada Zodiacal, y por este otro, se va a Rodorio, Kamalákion y mas allá, el acantilado de Cabo Sounión. Cerca de la Villa de los Santos y del Río están los comedores, y bastante lejos al oeste esta el cementerio de los Santos.

Ok. Bastante claro. Espero no perderme dentro de la Casa de quien sea que me vaya a entrenar.

-¡June¡

Un grito infantil me hizo voltearme a donde estaba la amazona. Un niño de cabellos naranja apretaba con sus bracitos el abdomen de June. La muchacha hizo un gesto de dolor, pero al notar que yo la estaba mirando, sonrió y disimuló.

-Hola, Kiki.-saludó.-Yo también me alegro de verte.

El niño me recordó de inmediato a los mocosos de Medina, y sonreí tras la máscara. Los hijos de mis padrinos, que cada vez que yo llegaba del mercado con _Lala _Samira, se me tiraban encima y me abrazaban hasta sacarme el aire.

-¿Y quién eres?-me interpeló el muchachito, mirándome con sus ojitos picarones. Entonces me fijé en los puntos que tenía en lugar de cejas. Como los del Patriarca, como los del Santo de Aries. Lemurianos. Mi abuelo había estudiado su civilización, sus costumbres…y presentó sus investigaciones en las universidades renombradas de Londres, que lo tacharon de loco.

Si los estúpidos de la Comisión de Investigaciones vieran lo que veo yo ahora…

-Soy Marah, aprendiza de Leo.-me presenté yo, estrechando la mano del niño. Entonces el muchachito puso cara de pánico.

-¡Por Athena!¡Se me olvidó! El Patriarca me mandó a buscarte desde esta mañana. Quiere verte hoy mismo.

El pánico de Kiki se me contagió. Me quedé sin sangre en el cerebro. Lo agarré del brazo y comencé a correr.

-¡Oye, Marah! ¡Espera!-gritó June, corriendo tras nosotros. Al fin nos alcanzó. Pero entonces el mundo se desdibujó en líneas fugaces. Y se detuvo. Nos encontrábamos en el frente de un templo magnífico. El templo de Aries.

-Hasta aquí me puedo teletransportar.-dijo Kiki.-pero te acompañaré hasta el Patriarca, Marah.

Empezamos a correr. Entonces, justo antes de entrar en el templo, una barrera invisible nos cortó el paso. Puse mis manos en aquel infame obstáculo, y de alguna manera ví las partículas doradas que la conformaban. Supe que si atacaba el muro, se me devolvería.

-Santo de Aries, ¿Nos permite pasar por su Casa? Debo ver al Patriarca urgentemente.

El hombre caminó lentamente hasta nosotros. Pude ver en sus ojos un fuego que lo carcomía, como una angustia secreta, por un breve momento, antes de que se diera cuenta de que me estaba inmiscuyendo en sus pensamientos y me bloqueara mentalmente.

-Pasa, Marah de Leo.-dijo, con esa voz suave pero autoritaria que le había oído la primera vez que vine al santuario.-Bienvenida de nuevo.

"Conque líos del corazón, ¿eh, Señor Carnero?"

Seguimos corriendo. Entonces recordé a mis adorables y entrañables amigas: los millones de escaleras hasta el Salón del Patriarca.

Aldebarán pulía el casco de su armadura sentado en los escalones cercanos a su casa. Nos saludó efusivamente. Casi me parte la mano de un apretón.

-Has crecido, _garotinha. _Me alegro mucho de verte.-exclamó cuando ya dejábamos su Casa. Pude notar otra presencia en ese lugar.

La Casa de Géminis parecía vacía, hasta que el guardián de Géminis salió para averiguar de quién era el nuevo cosmo que pasaba por ahí. Entonces se quedó impresionado de no saber de mi existencia. Se presentó como Kanon. Apunté mentalmente el mantenerme alejada de la tercera Casa.

Cáncer estaba vacía. Me alegré de veras al enterarme de que el psicópata que la guardaba ya había sido reemplazado por Chloe, una amazona cínica y pelirroja. Ese asesino en serie casi hizo que me enloqueciera con menos de un minuto de conversación y con mi maestro presente. Si, admiro sinceramente a _Mademoiselle Noir_.

Y, aleluya, el carnaval de mascaras venecianas macabronas se había ido.

Leo también estaba vacía, y suspiré. En Libra, el Anciano Maestro se unió a nuestra comitiva. Pero yo a él no le veo nada de anciano, excepto en sus ojos. Noté la sabiduría y la fuerza de los años en su mirada verde, y me dio escalofrío. No sé si por que tenía fiebre y me estaba subiendo, o por la intensidad de la mirada del Maestro de Libra.

Milo de Escorpión miró a June de una forma que me dejó de piedra. Pero ni siquiera preguntó mi nombre. Bien. Así no tendré que lidiar con él. Sagitario, sempiternamente vacía. Bendije al Caballero Aioros para mis adentros. Capricornio también estaba sola, igual que Acuario. Pero lo que no pasó en Escorpio pasó en Piscis. Afrodita me miró con ojo crítico de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa torcida que me prometía problemas.

June y yo nos hallábamos arrodilladas en una sola pierna, detrás de Dohko, y a nuestro lado, el pequeño Kiki retorcía sus manos con preocupación. Estaba más que mareada, tenía la temperatura corporal por los cielos, mientras me moría de frío.

Eso nunca me había pasado, ni en los helados inviernos londinenses, ni en el húmedo calor de El Cairo o Medina ni en la aridez del desierto. Pero aquí, en Grecia, en el que el clima era más que agradable, ardía en fiebre. Y además estaba abrumada. No recordaba la hermosura de este Santuario, con sus paredes de roca y mármol, sus columnas y estatuas, sobre todo las columnas…por los dioses, tengo que deshacerme de mi fobia a los templos… urgentemente…

Al fin el Patriarca salió y se sentó en su trono con toda la elegancia que le caracteriza. Nos saludó con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza. Pero su rostro no se veía muy contento. Igual no es mi culpa. Culpa de Kiki, por ser tan olvidadizo.

-June de Camaleón, Marah aprendiza de Leo, pónganse en pie.-dijo con voz autoritaria. Empecé a atudirme. Me quedé alelada mirando el brillo nacarado de la blanquísima piel de Shion, su pelo verde y sus ojos rosados. Intenté pararme sin tambalearme; lo logré acudiendo a todo mi autocontrol.

-June, puedes retirarte. Estoy seguro que Marah no olvidará lo que hiciste por ella.- El tono de Shion llevaba un reproche directo. June asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada. Entonces me dí cuenta. June no me había encontrado flotando en las termas: me había sacado de las garras de Shaina y se había peleado con ella para conservarme la vida. Miré a Camaleón con una gratitud inmensa.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se fue caminando rápido. Y yo me quedé ahí temblando.

-Maestro.-comenzó a decir Kiki, medio nervioso, medio risueño.-Marah no tiene la culpa. Fui yo quien olvidó buscarla. Por favor no la castigue.

Para mi eterna desgracia Shion y Dohko se fijaron en las horrendas marcas moradas de dedos en mi cuello.

-No te preocupes, Kiki. Creo que alguien ya lo hizo por él.-dijo Dohko. Me sonrojé tanto que creí que me iba a desmayar.. Tenía unas ganas terribles de destrozar a Shaina: mi sangre y mi cerebro me lo reclamaban.

-Has crecido mucho, muchacha.-me interpeló el Patriarca, casi sonriente. - Hace dos años eras sólo una niña sin ningún tipo de habilidad bélica. Mejoraste. Pensamos que es mejor que entrenes con tu maestro de ahora en adelante, sino tus habilidades se desperdiciarían.

-Pero, Señor…Aioria no se encuentra, según me dijo June. ¿A quién destinarán para instruirme?-me aventuré con voz firme. Dohko me miró, sonriendo.

-Parece que tú, pequeña leona, y yo, vamos a pasar una temporada juntos.

Respiré un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta que iba a entrenar con el maestro de Libra. ¡Genial! Es el indicado para lidiar con mis problemas de concentración y con mi cosmo. No va a ser fácil, pero estoy en buenas manos. Gracias a Athena.

Sentí un fogonazo del palpitante y cálido cosmo de la Diosa rodeándome, su voz apacible en mi mente. Una enorme sonrisa adornó mi cara.

-"Bienvenida de nuevo al Santuario, Marah."

Ya era bastante entrada la noche cuando regresé a la Villa de los Santos. El Santo de Perseus estaba afuera de su cabaña con una expresión inescrutable en la cara. Ni siquiera lo saludé y entré a mi habitación. El entró tras de mi y se quedó de pie, recostado contra el dintel de la puerta

-Adiós, Algol. Gracias por todo.- Dije, mientras recogía mis maletas. El hombre notó el tono sarcástico en mi voz, y se enfureció. Me tomó por la muñeca de la mano derecha y me atrajo hacia él de modo que mi cara quedara a escasos centímetros de la suya. Encendí mi cosmo, amenazante. Algol me soltó.

-Te hubiera dejado en Medina. Así podría tenerte para mí y visitarte cuando quisiera.-murmuró, con veneno en la voz.

-Yo nunca tendré nada contigo, Algol.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, indignado.

-Porque, Algol, -comencé y apelé directamente a su fatalismo.-porque Ya Estaba Escrito que yo sería una amazona de Athena y no una mujer común. Y si no te molesta, me voy. _Ma'a ElSalama._

Pero entonces me dí la vuelta, solté mis morrales y estampé mi puño en la cara de Algol, ocasionándole una inmediata hemorragia nasal.

-Eso fue por no decirme lo de la Ley de la Máscara. La usé durante casi un año sin saber que ya no era necesaria.

Saqué mi equipaje de la cabaña de Algol y me dirigí de nuevo a la Escalinata Zodiacal. Si había sido un suplicio subir sin carga, ahora seria peor. Y hasta Libra.

Cuando llegué, una hora y media después, Dohko me esperaba con una sonrisa. Me señaló mi cuarto, y me instalé. Era muy bonito y muy cómodo. Sencillo. Una cama, una mesita de noche, un armario, un escritorio. Empecé a desempacar y a meter mi ropa en el armario. Terminé de organizar mis efectos personales en unos veinte minutos. Al fin, la fotografía de un anciano de profundos ojos aguamarina que tenía a una risueña niña de cabello castaño con el Partenón como fondo reposaba sobre mi mesita de noche.

Salí. Dohko meditaba. Lo miré un rato, y luego me volví a mi cuarto, a tratar de dormir.

Saba´a AlKair: buenos días

Habiba:querida

Hafsa: Leona Joven/pequeña

Ti Kanis:¿Cómo estás?

Ma´a ElSalama: Adiós.


	2. Lesson One

**II ****  
****LESSON ONE: HOW TO FACE YOUR MEMORIES**

El templo se venía abajo. Y yo corría. Corría con todo lo que me daban mis cortas piernecitas, que más parecían pertenecer a una niña de cuatro años que a una muchacha de diecisiete. Un hombre de piel morena y ropas raras me tomaba en brazos, corría llevándome lejos del derrumbe, mientras yo gritaba por encima de su hombro, con la vista opacada por las lágrimas, llamando al hombre y a la mujer que se habían quedado atrapados bajo la enormidad de los escombros griegos. Pero la luz no duró mucho. Mi salvador tropezó, y los dos caímos al suelo. Lo último que vi, antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera en mis ojos, fue un enorme pedazo de pared que se derrumbaba sobre nosotros.

Abrí los ojos. Un techo de mármol con columnas talladas en las paredes de piedra me causó la ligera impresión de que aún me encontraba atrapada. Me revolví, enloquecida de pánico, y caí de la cama.

-¡JESÚS!

Grité, totalmente espantada. Era la tercera vez en una semana que me despertaba abruptamente. Dohko de Libra me miraba, desde su posición privilegiada, parado al lado de la puerta, mientras yo luchaba con las sábanas en el piso. Al fin pude deshacerme del inmovilizante contacto del algodón crudo y el lino, mientras me frotaba el doloroso chichón que me había hecho en la cabeza al caer del lecho en medio de mis pesadillas.

-Qué exagerada eres, pequeña.- dijo Dohko mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme. Yo seguía temblando. Él también sería exagerado si hubiera visto lo que yo vi en sueños. Malditos recuerdos reprimidos. Pero entonces la risueña expresión de Dohko cambió a una de preocupación, porque yo no podía tenerme en pie por mi misma. Estaba demasiado alterada. -¿Fueron las pesadillas de nuevo, verdad?

-No.-mentí, molesta porque Dohko supiera ese detalle tan íntimo de mi persona y me mirara como se mira a una chiquilla asustada que pide a su padre que la abrace y ahuyente sus temores oníricos. Una parte de mi mente pidió a gritos que me lanzara a los brazos del Anciano Maestro para que me apapachara. La otra, mucho más sensata y madura, recurrió al autocontrol y de inmediato dejé de temblar, mientras me cubría la cara con las manos.

-¿Eres cristiana? -me preguntó Dohko con suavidad. Quité mis manos de mi rostro y lo miré.

-Era.- fue mi parca respuesta. Dohko asintió, comprendiendo. No es fácil seguir dos sendas que te exigen completa fidelidad, así que me decidí por una para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Muchísimo más fáciles.

Pero no evitaba pensar en lo que diría mi madrina si supiera que me hice creyente, devota y guerrera de una divinidad pagana. Probablemente, haría lo posible para convencer a las autoridades eclesiásticas de la región que me quemaran como a una bruja. Y yo me hubiera escapado de la ejecución dejándolos a todos con un palmo de narices.

Noté que aún no amanecía. La llamita que parpadeaba en la lámpara de aceite convenientemente colocada en el escritorio era la única iluminación, a parte de las estrellas que me hacían guiños por la ventana. Libra brillaba discretamente entre Escorpio y Virgo. Por la posición de la luna en el cielo, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana: no había dormido ni dos horas. Entonces me acometió un asombro sin límite.

-Maestro,… ¿Cómo sabe de mis pesadillas?- le pregunté. Dohko sonrió.

-El cosmo, pequeña. No controlas tu cosmo ni estando dormida.- este comentario hizo que quisiera saltar y arrancarle los ojos.- Y fluctúa mucho. Se llena de angustia y de pesar. El primer día que dormiste en Libra llegué a asustarme. No podía creer que la cosmoenergía vivaz que te caracteriza se pudiera contaminar de esa manera. Y no hay que ser un genio para saber que alguien está teniendo malos sueños cuando llora como tú lo has hecho. Te he estado observando desde hace más de veinte minutos.

Noté la humedad en la cara y en las manos. Si, estuve llorando a lágrima viva, y quise golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, y después empujar a Dohko contra ella, aunque eso me pareció que sería una falta de respeto.

-Pero entonces, ¿porqué no me despertó?-le espeté, empujándole el brazo ligeramente. La expresión de Dohko cambió, tomó mi muñeca y puso la palma de su otra mano en mi frente, después de apartar unos mechones de pelo empapados en sudor.

-Sigues enferma, pequeña.-me dijo, hablándole a mi cosmo, casi enojado.-Llevas días así ¿qué te está pasando? Has entrenado muy duro esta última semana. Si quieres puedo darte el día libre mañana…

-No.-respondí con grosería. Luego ví la expresión de sincera preocupación de Dohko, y traté de suavizar mi airada respuesta.- No, Maestro. No se preocupe. Me daré un baño rápido, me tomaré un té, dormiré un rato y mañana estaré bien.

:

Minutos después, me encontraba flotando en el baño de Libra, con la cabeza vuelta un ocho y el corazón destrozado en pedacitos. El dolor de cabeza y el escalofrío remitían, pero el temor de quedarme a solas con mi monstruo interno me asaltó de nuevo.

Hundí mi cuerpo en el agua, dispuesta a dejarme morir ahogada. Entonces pensé que no era buena idea. No sería un suicidio elegante. Encontrarían mi cadáver morado, hinchado y sin ropa flotando en la alberca, y la visión se me hizo francamente espantosa.

Me había hecho a la idea de morir con gloria.

Y esta no era mi idea de gloria, así que con desgana, saqué mi cara del agua y respiré. Recordé a mi abuelo, las charlas que manteníamos por horas frente a la chimenea. El vago e insistente perfume de mi madre en mi ropa. Los escasos registros mentales que tenía de la profunda voz de mi padre.

Ellos lo dieron todo por mí, de una u otra forma.

Ahora yo lo daría todo por ellos. Ese sería mi tributo.

Honor, Familia, Athena.

Tres palabras que encerraban toda una vida. Es gracioso cómo el dolor puede convertirse en ganas insaciables de vivir cuando recitas con fervor tres palabras salidas de la nada. Dejaría las preguntas y las dudas para después.

Cuando salí del baño, ya vestida, Dohko me tendió una taza humeante de té oscuro y me puso una manta sobre los hombros, casi obligándome a sentarme a la mesa de la cocina. Puso las manos sobre la tosca y pesada tabla, mirándome con decisión.

-La mejor forma de enfrentar tus recuerdos es superarlos, no reprimirlos ni olvidarlos.- sentenció gravemente. Asentí, sorbiendo un poco de té, mientras él se sentaba frente a mí, como una versión rara, misophetamenosca y santesca de Freud.

Dos horas después, evitaba mirar a mi maestro. Encontré especialmente bonitas las estrellas que brillaban postreramente por la ventana. Ya enterado de todo, Libra mantenía su rostro impasible.

-¿Cómo suprimiste todo este pasado?

Al fin habló. De nuevo comprendí el poder de las palabras. Sentí como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el alma.

-Supongo que echando mano de mi fuerza de voluntad, _Mentor_. No puede uno procurarse el alimento diario cuando tiene la mente invadida por tonterías. Así que me sirvió para olvidarme de todo, y concentrarme en cazar para comer, en hacer fuego para alejar a las bestias, en mis ejercicios diarios, y en hacer de mi cuevita un sitio habitable.- le contesté, controlando mi voz para que no se quebrara y haciéndolo parecer algo trivial. –Aunque ahora no sé si sirvió de algo. No sé para que sirvió tanta soledad.

-No debes pensar ni por un momento que el entrenamiento al que te sometemos es inútil, Marah, porque todo ejercicio tiene su utilidad. El aislamiento fue parte de él.- casi me regañó Dohko.

-¿Aislamiento? ¿Porqué?... ¿Pretendían volverme loca?-salté, casi histérica.

-No, no, pequeña. Pretendemos dominar la característica dominante de tu signo: el egocentrismo. Cuando te dejaron en el desierto no te estaban abandonando. Querían lograr que esa cabecita loca tuya dejara de pensar sólo en ti como el único ser importante del universo.-me explicó el sempiternamente paciente maestro de Libra.

-Aún no entiendo. Si querían que dejara de pensar que soy muy importante a nivel mundial (como aún creo que soy.), ¿para qué me dejaron sola? Si pensaba sólo día y noche en sobrevivir…

-A ver.-dijo él tomando aire.- Cuando Leo piensa en sobrevivir, no se ocupa de nada más. Deja de pensar que es superior a otros. Y cuando Aioria y el Patriarca te conocieron, inmediatamente convinieron en que era lo mejor para ti. Según palabras textuales de Perseus, eras "insoportablemente malcriada"…

-Sigue pensando que lo soy.-le interrumpí.

-Piensa, Marah, y recuerda cómo eras de niña. ¿Crees que hubieras soportado obedecer las órdenes que te he dado estos últimos días?-prosiguió él, con una risita de esas tan adorables.

No, la verdad era que no. Me hubiera limitado a mirarlo con desprecio y a sentarme a leer, ignorando sus pedidos, súplicas, gruñidos e incluso gritos. Y si me hubiera golpeado, haría uso de mis pulmones y todos en un radio de veinte kilómetros quedarían sordos de por vida. Definitivamente yo no era de obedecer órdenes…Pero ahora…

Ahora tenía más disciplina que antes. Ahora sentía el cosmo de las personas aunque no estuvieran manifestándolo. Podía pasar del más absoluto letargo a la total alerta en segundos. Podía pasar días sin comer, y sin tomar agua, vagando a una temperatura de 40º C a la sombra.

Pero eso no me serviría de mucho ahora. Mi cosmo no era como se esperaba. Si no lograba despertarlo adecuadamente antes de que llegara Aioria, me iría mal…muy mal…

-¿Quieres ir a dormir?- Dohko me trajo a la tierra de nuevo. Lo miré lánguidamente, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No, Maestro. Quiero ir a entrenar.

Después de cientos de flexiones de pecho, cientos de sentadillas, miles de abdominales y un cansancio físico sin límites, se me obligó a meditar. Sentada en flor de Loto, cerca de la Fuente de Athena, mi mente vagaba entre este mundo y no sé cuántos otros, dirigida por la voz de Tong-Hu.

Yo ignoraba la turbia historia de este Santuario, y Dohko me la contó (y me mostró en  
algunas ocasiones ciertas partes de la historia enviando sus recuerdos a mi psique).

Y terminé hecha un manojo de lágrimas. Mocosa llorona que soy.

Pero al fin sirvió para darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Había muchísimos Santos en la Orden que tenían pasados tormentosos, muchísimo peores que el mío. Que habían hecho el mal sin sentir remordimiento alguno, matado a sus compañeros siguiendo órdenes e incluso sin ser conscientes de estar asesinando a alguien.

Que el precio que había pagado la Diosa por instaurarse de nuevo en su Santuario había sido muy alto: la vida de muchos de sus Santos. Y que ahora, que todos habían sido traídos de vuelta a la vida, se enfrentaban a dilemas existenciales capaces de enloquecer a un psiquiatra.

Pero, sin embargo, seguían luchando contra esas memorias, enfrentándolas y confrontándolas con los hechos y las palabras; y, aunque habían algunos resentimientos, todos estaban allí para proteger a la Diosa. Con Ella allí, ya lo demás no importaba, porque todo perdía el sentido que antes habría tenido y tomaba otro: el de protegerla y luchar por ella ante cualquier adversidad que se impusiera.

Y entonces se apoderó de mí un ferviente deseo de hacer algo. No podía quedarme así mientras estas personas lo daban todo por defenderla y por defender a la Tierra. Encendí mi cosmo, airada porque no tuviera la calidad ni la brillantez suficiente para hacerme digna de portar una armadura, furiosa por aún no tener la fuerza necesaria, frustrada por el largo camino de entrenamiento que me esperaba.

Entonces Dohko puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, y abrí los ojos. Un ligero vapor de color blanco salía de mi piel con una potencia que me hizo sentir escalofríos. La eterna sonrisa del rostro de Dohko se pronunció aún más.

-Creo que estás lista para el _Wu-Shu _y el _Dim Mak_, Marah.

:

Mentor: Maestro en griego  
Wu-Shu: como se le conoce al Kung Fu en China.  
Dim Mak: técnica China consistente en presionar ciertos puntos del cuerpo para producir debilidad, inmovilidad e incluso, la muerte.


	3. Lion And Bull

**III ****  
****LION AND BULL**

-Equilibrio, jovencita. La clave es el equilibrio.

Parecía una maldita grulla, yo, parada en una sola pierna y con una rueda metálica de cuatro kilos en cada mano. Lo más gracioso de todo, es que parecía una imitación barata de las estatuas de la Dama de la Justicia que aparecen en los tribunales, porque tenía los ojos vendados, y sabía con exactitud que estaba parada en una tabla, cuya anchura no sobrepasaba los diez centímetros, y si me caía de ella, me mataría, sin duda.

Había pasado la prueba de subir vendada y con el peso extra. Casi me caigo cuando Dohko me dijo que tenía que permanecer allí hasta que encontrara una manera de bajar distinta a como había subido, no sin antes quedarme parada en mi pierna izquierda haciendo "equilibrio", y luego en la derecha.

-Y bueno, Maestro. Enséñeme a mantenerme equilibrada. – le espeté, un poco fastidiada, mientras luchaba para no irme de lado.

-El equilibrio es el balance, pequeña. Todo en la misma proporción. El balance de los opuestos permite que llamemos a algo "equilibrado". Y este equilibrio es el que permite el buen desarrollo de todas las cosas.

-Si, si, Maestro. Ya entendí. Yin y Yang.- le respondí, mientras cambiaba de pierna e intentaba no temblar. Comprendí gracias al sermoncillo que tendría que aplicar igual fuerza en los dos brazos. Pero aún no encontraba la manera de bajarme de ahí. La única sería tirarme, pero eso sería un suicidio.

No importaba, ya me había "suicidado" un par de veces. Pero me iba a doler mucho.

-Olvidas algo, pequeña. Antes de lanzarte debes utilizar la fuerza del Universo.- me recomendó Dohko. Una lucecita se me encendió en el cerebro. Idiota de mí. El cosmos era la clave para no quebrarme las piernas.

Ni la cabeza, en caso de que fallara la ley gatuna de "siempre caer en pie".

Encendí mi cosmo gradualmente, hasta donde pude porque aún me costaba mucho hacerlo, tratando de imaginar cómo podría ayudarme. Podía hacerme más rápida, en ese caso mi caída lo sería también. No, no era cierto… más rapidez me daba la ventaja de hacer alguna pirueta que contrarrestara el golpe.

Tiré las ruedas, que cayeron pesadamente al piso después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, con dos ruidos sordos y a la vez, retumbantes. Respiré profundo, y me lancé al vacío.

Dí un par de vueltas en el aire, impulsada por el cosmo, sin ver nada. Luego di otra, y otra más, y otra más, y de pronto, caí de pie. Una euforia me envolvió mientras me quitaba la venda. Luego un dolor espantoso subió desde las puntas de los dedos de mis pies hasta la coronilla. Dohko me sostuvo antes de que me mareara. .

-Bien hecho. La próxima vez, más cuidado.

-¿La próxima vez?-inquirí, aterrada, mientras Dohko pasaba su mano bajo mi brazo, y mi otro brazo sobre su hombro, para ayudarme a caminar. Estaba anocheciendo, y la luna ya había aparecido, iluminando las afueras de Libra, donde había estado entrenando. Entramos. Al fin Dohko me depositó sentada en el borde de mi cama.

-Según veo, no tienes nada roto. Creo que es mejor que descanses mañana, porque podrías tener una luxación y no quiero que pase a mayores. –dijo él, después de flexionarme los tobillos (muy dolorosamente) y luego las rodillas.- Y si, habrán próximas veces. Un santo de Athena debe aprender cómo caer sin lastimarse demasiado.

El maestro rebuscó en mi mesita de noche antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, y se volteó, en la mano el cuaderno con cubierta de cuero, que contenía mis más íntimos pensamientos, garrapateados en una mezcla de inglés y árabe.

Me entregó la libreta sin abrirla siquiera, y le agradecí a Athena que Dohko fuera temporalmente mi maestro. Siguió buscando, hasta encontrar la cajita metálica de mi botiquín. Sacó vendas y ungüento de alcanfor. Aplicó la pomada en mis tobillos y me vendó.

-Maestro, gracias. Y a propósito ¿quién cocinará hoy?-pregunté, notando un desagradable gruñido en mi estómago.

- Yo lo hice anoche. Hoy te toca a ti.- respondió picarón, guardando de nuevo el botiquín en el cajón de mi mesita.

-Bueno, igual no hay mucho que cocinar.-traté de darme ánimos, casi sin éxito, levantándome de la cama un poco temblorosa. Dohko me ayudó a ir hasta la cocina. –¿Qué quiere, Maestro, pescado o res con fideos?

-Pescado.-contestó revolviéndome el pelo con ademán paternal.

Ah, lindo. Aparte de herida y hambrienta, despeinada. Me remangué la camisa, saqué un pescado del balde con agua lleno de ellos que había traído en la madrugada de aquel día desde Athene, lo extendí sobre la tabla, tomé mi adorado cuchillo, y paf, el pescado quedó decapitado. Filetes al sartén, y una olla de agua caliente destinada para hervir los tallarines.

Media hora después, el monstruo estomacal ronroneaba, satisfecho y dispuesto a dormirse.

-Gracias, Marah.-dijo Dohko después de sorber su té. Me levanté de la mesa y le hice una ligera reverencia.

-No hay de qué, Maestro. Me voy a dormir. Que descanse.

Sentí la mirada de Dohko clavada en mi espalda. Él tendría que lavar los platos.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,

Al día siguiente, me levanté sin dolor. Pero igual tenía el día libre, así que le pedí permiso a Dohko para salir a caminar por el Santuario y sus alrededores. Le dije que podía ser un entrenamiento "pasivo", y me miró no muy convencido.

En las dos semanas que llevaba en Libra, habíamos salido casi todos los días al rayar el alba, y habíamos regresado de Cabo Sounión muy entrada la noche, yo casi desfalleciendo de cansancio y de hambre. Y a veces, Dohko me dejaba sin comer (¡Oh, terrible tortura!) cuando me había ido particularmente mal en el entrenamiento. El Anciano Maestro no tuvo más remedio que dejarme ir.

Así que busqué en mi armario algo decente para ponerme, porque no había ido a lavar mi ropa al gélido riachuelo no tan cercano al Santuario, donde las mujeres de Athene se reunían a chismorrear, lavar sus indumentarias también, y, por supuesto, a cantar y a hacer preguntas incómodas.

Proseguí mi infructuosa búsqueda, porque todas mis camisas estaban sucias, desteñidas viejas y/o rotas. No me iba a pasear por ahí, con una camisa cuya parte superior de la espalda estaba bellamente adornada por un desgarrón del tamaño de la fosa de las Marianas. De hecho, consideré seriamente el terminar de rasgarla para utilizarla como trapito limpión o toalla de entrenamiento.

Escarbando en el rincón más profundo del armario, me topé con una lámina redondeada de metal duro y gélido. La saqué. Los ojos inexpresivos de la máscara, adornados en los bordes con arabescos azul turquesa me miraron. Jugueteé con ella, como burlándome, en muda victoria. La había usado en la entrevista con el Patriarca, porque me dio vergüenza aparecer de buenas a primeras sin ella y los primeros dos días después de llegar a Libra, hasta cuando le pregunté al Maestro si no le molestaba que yo andara con el rostro descubierto. El Maestro me contestó que eso era decisión mía.

Y yo, ipso facto, la despegué de mi carita y la abandoné al fondo del armario.

El pomo de la puerta se movió, y Dohko entró. Casi retrocedió por el desorden de camisetas, pantalones y botas desperdigados por el suelo. Sonriendo, muy divertido, dejó un paquete envuelto sobre mi cama.

-No creí que lo necesitaras tanto.- murmuró, levantando, para mi pesar, la camisa "Marianas" con las puntas de los dedos. Luego la soltó, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

Cuando el salió, me abalancé como fiera sobre el encargo y lo abrí: casi lloro de emoción: dos camisas, una blanca, la otra granate. De inmediato me enganché la blanca. Dejé la máscara sobre la cama, organicé rápidamente mi ropa en el clóset y salí disparada.

-Gracias, Maestro. No tenía porqué molestarse, yo pensaba pasar por ellas el día de hoy.- le dije, haciéndole una reverencia, al salir al Hall del Templo de Libra, donde Dohko hacía algunos ejercicios de respiración.

-No es nada, Marah. Pasé por la sastrería en la mañana, cuando venía de la plaza.

:

Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras que llevan de Tauro a Aries, cantando (en lo que yo consideraba bajo volumen) una canción de Queen, y pensando en la Ilíada, totalmente abstraída en el hermoso horizonte. Sentí un golpetazo en el pecho, de pronto el mundo dio una vuelta de 360º y me encontré boca abajo en el suelo.

Paladeé el sabor de la sangre en la lengua. Escupí. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una muchacha que me observaba con rabia, también tendida boca abajo en las escaleras. Abrí mucho los ojos. Aquella joven era una versión de mí, más alta, más blanca, y con el pelo y los ojos más oscuros.

Me puse en pie, sacudiéndome el polvo de la blusa con toda la elegancia que pude, aunque la rabia bullía en mi interior, dándole tiempo a que se levantara. La mujer se paró, también limpiándose.

-¡FÍJATE POR DÓNDE DIABLOS CORRES!- le grité, dejándola atónita y pálida. Luego recobré mi estado de calma al notar que la sangre de mi boca se escurría por mi barbilla y mi cuello. Y no iba a dejar que la blusa nueva se manchara. Tenía que durarme un buen rato.

La observé bien. Vestía un pantalón ajustado y una camisa de color negro. Su pelo era un insulto al mío: escandalosamente liso. Y su piel blanquísima, insolada y rosada en sus hombros y mejillas, la delataban como nórdica, o eso me pareció a mí.

-¡Y TÚ FÍJATE POR DÓNDE CAMINAS, PARA QUE PUEDAS ESQUIVAR A LOS QUE CORREN!- me respondió ella a su vez. Empezamos a gruñirnos mutuamente. Me limpié la sangre de la boca: tenía un labio partido. Y la agarré del cuello, dispuesta a zarandearla, cuando llegó Aldebarán, alarmado.

-¡Aimeé! ¡Marah! ¡Compórtense!-exclamó, viendo que nos disponíamos a destrozarnos mutuamente. Las dos nos separamos (pues ya nos habíamos tomado de los respectivos cuellos de nuestras camisas) y lo miramos.

-_Garotinha_.-dijo, dirigiéndose a la desconocida.-Ella es Marah, aprendiza del Santo de Leo, por el momento en Libra. Marah.-al fin se dirigió a mi.-ella es Aimeé, mi discípula. _Garontinhas_, discúlpense.

Lo miré como si estuviera loco. Yo NUNCA me disculpo. NUNCA.

Aimeé observó la sangre que seguía escurriéndoseme de la boca. Se dio cuenta de que me había hecho bastante daño.

-Lo siento, Marah. No te vi.- murmuró. Su voz sonaba sincera. Entonces dejé mi actitud de fastidiosa superioridad y la miré con una sonrisa.

-No, tú discúlpame. Se supone que me están entrenando para evitar ataques cuando estoy distraída. – le dije con tranquilidad. La muchacha también sonrió.

-Así está mejor.- felicitó Aldebarán. – ¿A dónde ibas, Marah?

-A Kamalákion. El Maestro Tong-Hu me dio permiso para pasear un rato.- le contesté yo, enroscando la punta de mi trenza en mis dedos, aparentemente distraída de nuevo.

-Ve con ella, Aimeé. Te doy el resto de la tarde libre. Pero primero entremos a Tauro para que te puedas curar eso.- concedió Aldebarán con una expresión que no supe identificar. Luego lo comprendí. Aunque no me estaba prejuzgando, tuvo la ligera impresión de que yo daría problemas

Y no se equivocaba. Lo que pasaría dos días después, se lo confirmaría a él, y al resto del Santuario.

Le obedecí. El sabor metálico y terroso de la sangre no es uno de mis preferidos.

Entramos a la enormidad del templo de Tauro y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Me senté a la mesa y Aimeé me dio un trapo mojado, con el que me limpié la cara y el cuello, y apliqué a mi labio hasta que dejó de sangrar.

Después tomé un vaso de agua, y le dí las gracias al amabilísimo Santo antes de que nos convenciera de que nos quedáramos a cenar. Tenía, TENIA que salir cuanto antes del Santuario.

Casi me llevé a Aimeé arreada, escalinata zodiacal abajo. Pasamos como exhalación por Aries mientras un asombrado Mu nos miraba. Cuando llegamos al arco iris que separaba el mundo de afuera y el de adentro, suspiré, aliviada. Aimeé me miraba raro.

-Le tengo manía a los templos.- respondí sencillamente. Aimeé seguía mirándome de una manera extraña. Hice un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que no me hiciera caso.

Atravesamos la barrera y continuamos andando en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que no soporté mas al gusanito de la duda.

-¿De dónde vienes?-pregunté curiosa, dando saltitos de piedra en piedra en vez de caminando. La muchacha sonrió, pero no pareció muy alegre al recordar algo.

-Finlandia.- me respondió, parca, intentando no mirarme directamente para no reírse.- ¿Y tú?

-Arabia Saudita … ¿Cuántos años tienes?- proseguí como si nada, aún saltando. Era raro que ya no me dolieran nada los tobillos.

-Dieciocho. – dijo, casi sin poder contener la risa

-Ya veo… ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al Santuario?- inquirí. Quería ver hasta que punto llegaba la paciencia de la Taurina. Pero al parecer no podía exasperarla lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco lograba hacerla reír.

-Si, es la primera. Me imagino que la tuya también, ¿no?-dijo ella, mientras veíamos ya las primeras casitas de Kamalákion, después de haber rodeado Athene y Rodorio, los más cercanos al Santuario, y por lo tanto, los más aburridos.

-No, es la segunda, de hecho.-respondí.- Vine aquí hace casi dos años, después de que mis familiares me dejaran enfrentar mi destino, como dijo mi maestro, Aioria.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo. El horizonte estaba teñido de rojos, púrpuras y naranjas. Era un espectáculo digno de verse, tomando algún refresco de soda. Tenía unas dracmas en el bolsillo. Con suerte algún lugareño me las recibiría, y me vendería un par de refrescos.

-Vamos a tomar unas sodas, Aimeé.- dije. La finlandesa se negó en redondo.

-¡No tienes qué hacer eso!- me espetó, apenada. La tomé del brazo y la arrastré hasta un pequeño local en donde un puñado de jóvenes conversaba y departía, al frente de la plaza. El lugar tenía un toldo de tela a rayas blancas y rojas, como los cafés italianos.

Lo gracioso era la construcción de donde pendía el toldo: una casa de piedra, barro y cáñamo de dos plantas, sus paredes blanqueadas con cal. Inmediatamente me remitió a algunas casitas a las afueras del Cairo, y también a las construcciones cercanas a las montañas desérticas de Ohod, en Medina, donde yo había entrenado. Nos acercamos y tomamos asiento en una mesa vacía.

Un joven salió de la trastienda del local con todo el sabor griego de un pueblo milenario que guardaba el secreto del Santuario de Athena. El muchacho, que no tendría más de veinte años, se apresuró a tomar nuestro pedido. Según nos dijo, su establecimiento era uno de los pocos que contaba con luz eléctrica y refrigeradores.

-¿Son ustedes nuevas por aquí, verdad? –preguntó. El joven era un griego con todas las de la ley; rubio, perfil alto, ojos claros y piel bronceada. Aimeé y yo nos miramos, casi babeando.

-Se podría decir que sí. – dijo Aimeé, enigmática, en inglés con un leve acento nórdico. La miré, alzando una ceja, La muchacha fácilmente habría podido tragarse una mosca sin darse cuenta, y el joven ya estaba empezando a sospechar que el refinado gusto de mi nueva amiga estaba precisamente interesado en él.

-"Ya basta de frases de doble sentido"-me obligué a pensar.-"Debes ayudarla".

-Somos ama…-comenzó a decir Aimeé. Se me heló el alma. No entendía porqué, pero algo en mi me impelía a darle un puñetazo para callarla. Esa información no debía exponerse, y menos en un lugar lleno de gente.

-Amantes de la mitología.-la interrumpí yo.- Hemos venido desde muy lejos para pasar unas vacaciones aquí, en Grecia.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué les puedo servir?-respondió el joven, haciendo caso omiso de la cara de dolor que ponía Aimeé. Debajo de la mesa, el pequeño y cuadrado tacón de mi bota se había clavado con saña en la punta de un pie calzado con botines ligeros. El muchacho, intrigado, volvió el rostro hacia mi. Le dediqué una de las mejores sonrisas de mi repertorio mientras Aimeé pataleaba y gesticulaba sin emitir ni un solo sonido, debido al dolor. Cuando el joven volteó a mirarla, ella ya no mostraba signos de haber sido atacada por el zapato afilado de una inglesa loca.

-Dos sodas, por favor.- le pedí. El muchacho se fue. Aimeé se dispuso a saltarme encima para volverme trocitos.

-Ni se te ocurra.- advertí. –Me parece que hay cierta información sobre nosotras que no debemos divulgar si no queremos asustar a esta gente, _Bully_. Toda su vida y por generaciones, no han visto el rostro de una amazona. Si les decimos que somos aprendices, los hombres de este pueblo saldrán corriendo despavoridos para evitar que los asesinemos.

La cara que puso Aimeé me hizo soltar una carcajada. Obviamente no había pensado en esa parte del asunto.

-Yo nunca tuve que llevar la máscara.-musitó. Al parecer aún no me tragaba como amiga, pues se mostraba reticente.

-Pues tuviste suerte, Aimeé. Yo tuve que hacerlo dos años, uno de ellos sin ser necesaria. Y esos dos años los pasé en las montañas Ohod, en Medina, donde hace un calor de infierno.

-¿En el desierto? ¿Por qué?-dijo, sumamente extrañada.

-Entrenamiento. Básicamente me estaban quitando lo consentida y ególatra. Y me estaban enseñando también algunas cosillas de supervivencia básica.

Me alcé la manga izquierda hasta el codo, para mostrarle en mi antebrazo tres largas marcas de zarpas. Ese era mi trofeo de guerra: había disputado el alimento con un felino gigantesco cuyos colmillos causaban escalofríos. Y había ganado, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Algol de Perseus. Pero no le estaba agradecida por ello. Su deber era cuidar de mí, y lo hizo. Si no, Aioria lo hubiera empalado sin dudar.

Media hora después, nos contábamos los sucesos de la vida. Y ya el presupuesto de dos sodas había sido rebasado; entramos en materia con unas botellas de cerveza.

-¿En serio le pusiste somnífero al vino de consagrar?- me reí, incrédula. Aimeé asintió. Por algo decía yo que aquella muchachita tenía algo monástico, ese aire de reclusión que genera un claustro de monjas y del que padecen las personas educadas en esos ámbitos. De sólo imaginarme al sacerdote cayendo dormido sobre el altar, quise desternillarme de la risa. En situaciones normales aquello no me habría horrorizado, pero tampoco me habría hecho reír a mandíbula batiente. Definitivamente, las cervezas estaban haciendo efecto. Y aquel síntoma de delicioso abandono me encantaba. –Creí que yo era la más grande bromista que hubiera conocido. Veo que he encontrado a una rival de mi talla.

-¿Rival? ¿Porqué no mas bien aliada?- propuso Aimeé, con una sonrisita ebria. Aquella idea resonó en mi cabeza. Una bandada de pájaros negros cruzó el cielo, cubriendo por momentos el sol mortecino.

-¡Aimeé, Marah! -exclamó una voz femenina a mis espaldas. La taurina se puso pálida como un papel. Voltee lentamente. Era June, pillándonos.

-¡June! ¡No nos acuses, te lo suplico! - rogué a la desesperada. June sonrió.

-Yo no he visto nada.-aclaró- Eso que tienen ahí es agua de manantial… Pero sus respectivos maestros las mandaron llamar, quieren que lleguen temprano a los templos, antes que los demás Santos no las dejen pasar.

Suspiramos de alivio, y nos levantamos de la mesa. Pagué al muchacho rápidamente, y nos encaminamos al Santuario. Los pájaros seguían rondando el cielo. Noté que no volaban en círculos, como suelen hacer las aves. Iban de un lado a otro, en formaciones perfectas.

-June, ¿En el Santuario hay algún guerrero que pueda controlar a los animales a su voluntad?

-Sólo uno. Y maneja únicamente a los cuervos. El Santo Jamián de Corvus. –respondió ella, sin sospechar lo que yo tramaba. A oír el nombre "Jamián", algo mágico se encendió en mi cerebro. Si era el mismo al que yo conocía, podría ejecutar una venganza cuya víctima nunca iba a olvidar.

June nos dejó en la entrada a las Doce Casas. Cuando ella se perdió de vista, arrinconé a Aimeé y le conté mi plan. Medio ebrias como estábamos, no le vimos ningún defecto. A la mañana siguiente hablaríamos con Jamián para que nos prestara sus cuervos.

Riéndonos, entramos en Tauro, donde un preocupado Aldebarán cogió a Aimeé del brazo y la llevó al interior del área privada del Templo. Seguí mi camino con una sonrisa totalmente estúpida en la cara. Todos los Templos estaban silenciosos y vacíos. Llegué a Libra ligeramente mareada. Saludé al Maestro sin acercármele mucho y entré a mi habitación, donde repentinamente me atacó un atroz dolor de cabeza. Desde afuera, la voz de Dohko casi me hizo morir de susto cuando aconsejó:

-"Si quemas un poco tu Cosmo, el alcohol se evaporará más rápido de tu sangre"

:

MWHAHAHAHHAA

Espero comments, gente bella de ...porque les di dos chaps del totazo, juasjuas...

Criticas, tomatazos, nominaciones al nobel de literatura, dejarlos porfavor en un review...

Atentamente, su mas humilde servidora, LaraHarker.

PD. : GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES!! SE LES QUIERE!!


	4. Fights, Plots And Pranks

**IV**

**FIGHTS, PLOTS AND PRANKS.**

Al día siguiente, Dohko me hizo entrenar como nunca. Me despertó a las tres y media de la mañana, y no me dio tiempo de ponerme ropa de entrenamiento. Salí, descalza y en pijama, escalera zodiacal abajo, con él pisándome los talones. Cuando llegamos a Cabo Sounión prácticamente me ató una piedra al tobillo y me lanzó al embravecido mar. Después de cuatro horas de nado constante, me ordenó salir, con aquella sonrisa que, por primera vez, empezaba a odiar.

Y volvimos a Libra. Supongo que yo constituía en ese momento un espectáculo totalmente hilarante. Mojada, descalza, en pijama, con algas enredadas en el pelo y con un verdugón profundo en el pie a causa de la soga con que Dohko me había fijado al peñasco. En Aries sentí unas risitas infantiles.

En Tauro, unas carcajadas femeninas ahogadas tras las columnas. Como iba con Dohko no podía darle a Aimeé su merecido por reírse tan descaradamente de mí. En Géminis, el gemelo del mal, Kanon, tuvo el valor de reírse en mi cara. Bien por él. Pero fueron unas risitas disimuladas. Como venganza comencé a caminar lento, de modo que el agua que escurría de mi ropa y mi pelo dejara un sendero de gotas por el pasillo principal del Templo de Géminis. Sentí la mirada de Kanon sobre mí. Me volteé discretamente para sacarle la lengua. Él primero alzó la ceja, intrigado ante mi atrevimiento. Luego, para mi sorpresa, me sonrió.

Lo consideré irresistible. Pero hubo algo en esa sonrisa que me dio escalofríos.

Cuando llegamos a Libra, me quité la sensación pegajosa del agua salada, me vestí apropiadamente y desayuné. Encaré a Dohko.

-Maestro, ¿Es esto un castigo?

-Tómalo como quieras, Marah. –respondió él, sin inmutarse.

-A ver, Maestro. Lo que he entendido de este lugar es que el modo de vida es a la antigua, ¿No es así? Alimentación sana pero poco abundante, entrenamiento, santidad. Los antiguos sólo tenían agua, vino, cerveza o melikatrôn (1) para beber. Entonces, si se cansaban del agua, ¿qué era lo que bebían?-espeté, pensativa. ¿Acaso por eso necesitaba reprimenda?

-Veo que eres entendida en estos temas, Marah. Ni Athena ni los Santos te castigaremos por ello, de hecho, la elección es tuya. Puedes hacerlo. Pero lo que mas le conviene a tu organismo es lo que cuenta. Recuerda que estas en etapa de entrenamiento.

Bufé. Lo que más le convenía a mi cuerpo no era precisamente nadar cuatro horas seguidas y tragar agua de mar como si se me fuera la existencia en ello.

-No estás de humor, Marah. Vete a entrenar al Coliseo, con las demás Amazonas.

Volví a bufar. Así que quería que desquitara mi ira con la primera pobre que se me cruzase por el frente, y mejor para mi si era Shaina. Me levanté de la mesa y dí media vuelta, para largarme de Libra. De inmediato sentí la mano de Dohko en mi hombro, aunque sabía que él no se había levantado de su silla. Cuando miré, el ya estaba de pie. Había hecho un movimiento tan rápido e imperceptible que me había asustado en serio.

-Y te prohíbo que te enfrentes a Shaina bajo cualquier motivo, ¿Entiendes? Sólo si ella te ataca y ves tu vida peligrar. Y no cruzarás palabra con ella. Es una orden.

Me recuperé rápidamente del susto. Quité mi hombro de su alcance y proseguí mi camino sin dignarme a mirarlo.

-_As you command, Master_.

Bajé las escalinatas hecha una furia, imaginándome que mataba a Dohko en todas las formas posibles. Tanta era mi distracción que me vine a dar cuenta que ya había atravesado todas las casas cuando llegué a Aries mascullando infortunios y un taciturno Mu me miró con ojos de "No Molestar: Armadura en Proceso de Reconstrucción". Pidiéndole disculpas dejé la Primera Casa. Entonces pensé que algo me estaba pasando. Había bajado las Escalinata Zodiacal y no me había dado un infarto. Por fin veía los efectos del entrenamiento. Y eso que estaba medio muerta de cansancio, y aún me quedaban horas de ejercicio por hacer.

Caminé hasta el Coliseo. Alli estaban gran parte de los maestros y sus aprendices. Y parecía una batalla campal organizada. Me senté en las gradas para observar mejor el ejercicio que estaban llevando a cabo. Los aprendices luchaban entre sí, mientras los maestros les corregían movimientos, velocidades y posturas. June detuvo la lucha entre sus dos aprendices más jóvenes para corregir la patada de una. Alguien se sentó junto a mí.

-Asi que tu eres la nueva aprendiza de Leo. Aioria nunca me habló sobre ti.

Voltee para observar a mi interlocutor, quien resultó ser Kanon de Géminis.

-Eso es porque le resulto insoportable.-dije, con una sonrisita maquiavélica.

-Si, lo entiendo. Eres la que me hizo pasar media hora secando el pasillo principal de Géminis.

-Lo siento, Maestro. No volverá a ocurrir.-me disculpé, cruzando los dedos por detrás.

Ya había encontrado una víctima más para mis bromitas.

-¡Ah, garotinha! Dohko me encomendó la misión de no dejarte vagabundear…

La voz de Aldebarán hizo que saltara del susto. Tras él venía Aimeé, seria.

-¡Hola, Maestro Aldebarán!- Traté de salirme por la tangente. Me puse en pie. Kanon me cogió por la muñeca y me hizo sentarme de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? De aquí no te mueves hasta que no te termine de explicar algunas de las maniobras que se están ejecutando en la arena.

-Está bien, Maestro Kanon.- Por la Diosa, me acababa de salvar de un regaño. Aldebarán se mostró conforme con esa explicación y también se puso a darle algunos consejos a Aimeé.

-Trata de ser más rápida que tu rival y anticípate a sus movimientos. Ahora ve.

Kanon me tiró a la arena. Inmediatamente me puse bajo la tutela de June, quien me endilgó a sus alumnas una a una. Algunas de ellas ni se atrevían a golpearme. Dos de ellas, las más experimentadas, me dieron buena pelea, tan buena que ya estaba exhausta. Tenía moretones por todas partes. Afortunadamente, aquellos combates no eran en serio, o eso pensaba yo, hasta que June se puso en posición de combate y comenzó a atacarme sin mediar palabra.

-¡Demasiado lenta!-me espetó June, dirigiendo una certera patada a mi rostro. Me lancé en arco hacia atrás, doblando la espalda. Apoyé las manos en el suelo y di la vuelta completa, cosa que hasta hacía tres semanas me hubiera sido totalmente imposible. La adrenalina me impidió sentir el dolor con que se quejó mi columna torturada. June lanzó otra patada al pecho, que no pude esquivar, la cual me tiró al suelo. Una nubecilla de arena se levantó cuando me puse en pie, dispuesta a atacar.

Corrí hacia ella con los puños preparados. Asesté uno en su abdomen. El otro lo atrapó ella, y en un rápido y simple movimiento, torció mi brazo sobre mi espalda de tal manera que casi grité. Me soltó. Respiré profundo. Con el dorso de mi mano limpié el sudor de mi frente y aparte unos mechones de pelo. June ni siquiera transpiraba. Bueno, eso podía tener una explicación más simple. Yo había estado peleando con las aprendices mientras ella se limitaba a observarme. Cuando Shaina de Ofiuco pisó la arena con intenciones asesinas, tuvo que salir pitada a retarme.

En ese momento, Aimeé entró a la arena con aire despistado. La sombra enorme de Aldebarán desapareció rápidamente luego de empujar a su alumna al campo de batalla.

Vi las pupilas de Shaina contraerse. Miré a June quien asintió quedamente con la cabeza. Respiré hondo de nuevo, caminé hasta la aprendiza y me aseguré bien la punta de la trenza. Puse cara de matona, porque la función debía comenzar.

-¡Te reto, Aimeé aprendiza de Tauro!

Aimeé se puso más pálida de lo que ya por naturaleza era. No se esperaba un reto tan pronto, y menos de mi. Pero inmediatamente recobró la compostura, y me tocó mi turno de asustarme, porque la cara que puso la finlandesa era una réplica exacta de la mía cuando estaba MUY, muy enojada.

Oh, rayos. Sí que lo estaba. Elegí un mal día para evitar que Shaina le sacara las tripas. Inmediatamente se lanzó sobre mí y nos enzarzamos en una pelea rara. No era tan rápida como yo, pero se compensaba con una fuerza y una determinación sin límites. Me pateó y me golpeó sin misericordia, mientras yo trataba de esquivarla. Debía salvaguardar mi honor, así que también la golpeé varias veces sin que ella pudiera reaccionar. Cuando por fin respondió, imité la maniobra de June con mi brazo, y le susurre.

-Esto lo hago para evitar que pelees con Shaina.

Aimeé resopló, sudando. A su vez, también susurró.

-¿Y quien eres tú para evitarlo?

Aumenté la presión en su brazo. Gimió.

-Me imagino que el santo Aldebarán te dio órdenes precisas antes de entrar a la arena, ¿no es así?- le pregunté. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, sorprendida, y asintió.- A mi también Dohko me prohibió pelear con ella.

La joven forcejeó. Me vi a gatas para sostenerla más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no podemos vengarnos ya? ¡Déjame pelear!

-No seas ridícula, _Eimie_, le será fácil derrotarnos.- le contesté en un cuchicheo impetuoso. Al parecer se enfureció cuando oyó su nombre. Y en un movimiento que no esperé, se deshizo de la llave que le estaba imponiendo, usó la fuerza de mi agarre y me hizo dar una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados hasta que aterricé de espaldas en la gravilla. El impacto me quitó el aire.

-No me llames Eimie. Es Aimeé-masculló, fúrica. Miró a Shaina. Aimeé crispó los puños. Aún acostada en el suelo, me puse de lado, tomé impulso y lancé una patada de barrido a las rodillas de la taurina, que cayó inevitablemente al suelo, exhausta.

Oímos algunos aplausos aislados. Una pelea francamente buena para haberse tratado de dos aprendizas. Sin duda el talento de Aimeé era natural, nadie aprende tan rápido. El mío, lastimosamente, fue adquirido en base a dos años de huir de Algol de Perseus, quien se afectaba un poco cada vez que yo no obedecia sus órdenes.

-Muy bien, Marah. Muy bien,…-felicitó June. Pero la santa del Camaleón no sabía el nombre de mi contrincante.

-Aimeé.-dijo la taurina, levantándose. Hice lo mismo. Y extendí mi mano hacia ella, quien la tomó. Nos dimos un breve apretón de manos, y una breve reverencia con la cabeza. Me mareé y me empezó al faltar el aire. Pero aguanté con estoicismo y obvié el hecho de que me miraran como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Seguro me había puesto muy pálida.

-Marah, ¿estás bien?-murmuró Aimeé. Asentí, sonriendo.

-Quizá sólo necesite descansar un poco. ¿Puedo retirarme un momento, June?

Camaleón asintió a su vez. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación. Di media vuelta y abandoné la arena del Coliseo. Al fin me refugié en los oscuros y húmedos bajos posteriores de las gradas. Me senté en el suelo, rodeando las rodillas con mis brazos.

Dejé salir un suspiro de cansancio. La vista se me desenfocó. Definitivamente esto no era para mí. Lentamente me fui yendo de lado, con la espada apoyada en la pared. Me dolían horriblemente los brazos y la espalda, pero no le presté atención a estas sensaciones. Me reproché mentalmente el ser tan floja, pues podría seguir peleando hasta que el sol se ocultara, pero prefería descansar.

-¿Niña?

Otra vez la voz de Kanon.

Alcé la mirada. Allí estaba él. Un largo mechón de cabello azulado me hizo cosquillas en la cara. Lo aparté con dedos temblorosos.

-Eres aguerrida, pero estás enferma.-comentó, mientras se acuclillaba frente a mi y tomaba mi pulso. Inmediatamente le retiré la mano.

-No, Maestro. No estoy enferma, sólo cansada. –negué, con convicción. Y era cierto.

-No me mientas, Marah. No soportarás mucho tiempo este ritmo.¿Porqué no te vas a casa?

Me enfurecí. Me puse de pie y así mismo lo hizo él. –Mire, Maestro. No me voy a ir simplemente porque le caí mal. No estoy enferma y no veo ninguna razón para que usted dude de mis capacidades. Y si así fuera, no es quien para decirme algo así. Déjele esa tarea a mi maestro.

Intenté abrirme paso. Kanon me lo impidió. Lo miré de tal manera que de inmediato se hizo a un lado. Cuando por fin ví la luz de una de las entradas, suspire. Y oí que Kanon refunfuñaba algo así como "No me llames Maestro. Llámame Kanon."

Casi corrí hasta Aries, donde las fuerzas me fallaron. Opté por recostarme tras una gran columna caída, fuera de la vista de quien pasara por alli, y me dormí.

-Ah, con que aquí estás.

La voz grave de Aldebarán me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Lo observé. Aimeé lo acompañaba.

-Deberías ir a que te revisen eso.- acotó Aimeé, señalando mis brazos y mi cara con la vista. Tenían cortes y raspones que sangraban.. Me puse en pie, no haciendo mucho caso a mis heridas, al fin y al cabo, tenía que acostumbrarme al dolor.

-Yo lo haré, Marah.-propuso Aldebarán. Le hice caso, el Toro era muy amable, y no podía hacerle un desplante. Seguí a Aimeé y a Aldebarán hasta Tauro.

No me había fijado nunca en lo ENORME que era el Templo del Toro. Cada vez que pasaba por alli simplemente estaba concentrada en otras cosas como para darme cuenta. Las antorchas que lo iluminaban, puestas a intervalos entre las columnas, no alcanzaban a irradiar suficiente luz para que no quedara a oscuras en muchos lugares. Pensé inmediatamente que le vendría de maravillas algunos reflectores estratégicamente colocados. Después pensé que tal vez los reflectores le quitarían el encanto a algo tan básico pero tan mágico como la luz de una antorcha. Perdida en mis pensamientos, entramos a la cocina, que también era bastante grande. Ya empezaba a envidiar a Aimeé. Seguro su cuarto también era grande.

-Creo que primero deben asearse. No haría nada si les curo las heridas estando tan sucias como están ahora. Marah, puedes usar el baño de Aimeé. Ya te cambiarás las ropas cuando llegues a Libra. Después de esto, cenaremos.

Había que reconocerlo: Aldebarán tenía autoridad en la voz. Mucha. Cuando lo conocí, hace dos años, pensé que era un grandulón bonachón con un aspecto un poco intimidante, pero incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. Que errada estaba, en la última parte. Ahora que lo conocía mejor, sabía que, cuando tenía que utilizar la fuerza, no dudaba en hacerlo, y hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Decía lo de la autoridad en la voz porque, cuando Algol de Perseo me daba órdenes, no dudaba en mandarlas al carajo. En una sola ocasión hice lo mismo con Aioria. Pero con Aldebarán y con Dohko, eso ni se me pasaba por la cabeza.

Pedí permiso, me adentré en la habitación de Aimeé, que estaba pulquérrimamente organizada, mucho más que la mía. Me atrevería a decir que tenía su ropa colgada en el closet por colores. Entré en su baño, que me dio envidia porque ella tenía UNO para ella sola y con ducha, y yo compartía el de Libra con Dohko, que era una tina de llenado manual. Me dí un baño rápido, y no porque quisiera darme prisa, sino porque, simplemente, no soportaba el agua sobre las heridas. Me volví a poner mi ropa, después de sacudirla un poco para quitarle las toneladas de arena que aún tenía, y salí, donde una impaciente Aimeé esperaba su turno. Oh rayos. Aldebarán ya tenía preparado el botiquín, y me esperaban algodones empapados en alcohol. Apreté los dientes y me preparé para la tortura.

El Toro me indicó que me sentara en una silla. Lo hice. Él se puso a revisar si tenía huesos dislocados o rotos palpando despacio con sus manos gigantes, que no parecían poder ser tan sutiles. Ya que no tenía mayores heridas, sólo muchas contusiones, se dispuso a limpiarlas con el alcohol. Me valió madre el autocontrol. Grité, pataleé y gruñí. Pero no lloré. No sabía si el Toro se reía conmigo o de mí. Luego procedió a vendar y a poner curitas adhesivas. En ese momento llegó Aimeé, quien empezó a reír a mandíbula batiente cuando vió el dibujito de la curita que Aldebarán había osado ponerme en la mejilla: un remedo de gata rechoncha y blanca con un moñito rojo puesto cerca de una de sus orejas.

-¡Ja,ja,ja. Hello, Kitty!- saludó. Alcé una ceja.

-Para ti también hay, garotinha.-amenazó Aldebarán, sonriente. La taurina se asustó ante esa posibilidad macabra. –Ya terminé contigo, Marah.

-Muchas gracias, Maestro.-dije, parándome de la silla como si me hubieran desbaratado y vuelto a armar. Básicamente, así me sentía. Ahora le tocaba el turno a Aimeé.

-Qué piel tan frágil tienes, garotinha.-comentó el Toro, observando desaprobadoramente los espantosos moretones que tenía Aimeé, producto de mis golpes. Me sentí un poco culpable. Eso debía estar doliéndole mucho. Pero era lógico. La chica era un vaso de leche andante. Eso si, ella ni se inmutó. Admiraba su estoicismo. La muchacha estuvo lista en pocos minutos. Y Aldebarán sacó fruta, avena, olivas, pan y un poco de carne seca. Eso fue la cena.

Después pretextamos salir a dar un paseo para estirarnos un poco, con el motivo que al día siguiente no estuviéramos molidas. Aldebarán accedió. Dijimos que íbamos a rodear la calzada zodiacal e ir hasta el coliseo, pero en realidad, Aimeé y yo nos dirigíamos rápidamente a la Villa de los Santos. Teníamos que encontrar a Jamián de Cuervo, antes que se dieran cuenta de nuestra pequeña "escapada". Mis piernas se quejaban de cansancio, pero era un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de una causa mayor. Nos guiábamos siguiendo la bandada de cuervos, que, suponíamos, debía dirigirse a su amo para ser alimentada. Supusimos bien. Cuando los cuervos por fin bajaron al suelo, se posaron en un frondoso y viejo roble. Su dueño les extendía carne fresca sobre una improvisada cerca de madera, y ellas, según sus órdenes, bajaban a comer.

Si, era el mismo Jamián que conocía. Grandulón, tonto y paliducho. El nieto de la antigua ama de llaves de mi casa. Cuando Silvinne, su abuela, murió, vinieron personas de la Fundación Graude para llevárselo, porque era huérfano. Mi abuelo no puedo intercerder para que él se quedara, porque la última voluntad de Silvinne había sido esa. Pobre Jamián. Su abuela, definitivamente, no le quería ningún bien.

No me había percatado, hasta este momento, de lo pequeño del mundo. Venirme a encontrar en este lugar vetusto a un ser tan raro como lo era Jamián. No lo había visto hacía doce años, pero sin duda, no había cambiado nada.

A toda prisa eliminé de mi perfecto acento inglés los desastres que cinco años de hablar en árabe y dos de aprender griego pueden hacer con la pronunciación.

-Jamian?

El santo del Cuervo volteó tan rápidamente que pareció que se había lastimado el cuello. Se puso más pálido de lo que ya era. Pareció que había visto un fantasma.

-Lady Goldsmith?

Fué entonces mi turno para asustarme. No lo mostré en mi rostro, pero solamente mi abuelo me había dicho que me parecía muchísimo a mi madre. Tanto como para que Jamián me confundiera con ella. Él si la recordaba con más claridad que yo.

-Wrong answer. I`m Marah. -dije sonriendo. Extendí mi mano derecha. Jamián se apresuró a tomarla para besármela. Por primera vez en siete años, me di plena cuenta que yo ahora era Lady Goldsmith, la última de la familia. Los títulos no me importaban, porque en realidad no significan nada. Me aterraba el hecho que en efecto, no tenía lazos de consanguinidad con nadie. -Ella es Aimeé, aprendiz del Santo de Tauro.

Señalé a mi acompañante con un gesto de la mano, en cuanto Jamián la soltó. Él, tonto y caballeroso, se apresuró a besar también la mano de Aimeé. La pobre puso cara de desagrado y extrañeza.

-¿Y qué las trae por aquí? En todo caso, ¿Qué hace usted aqui, _milady_? -inquirió Jamián. Era claro que se sentía ufano. Nunca en su vida dos mujeres tan bonitas lo habían buscado.

-Soy la aprendiza del Santo de Leo, Jamián. Y llámame Marah, si no te molesta.

Jamián puso cara de sorpresa, y luego, de rabia.

-Supe que la aprendiza de Leo fué apaleada por Shaina de Ofiuco, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera usted.

Definitivamente, las Parcas se habían aliado conmigo. Noté un timbre de resentimiento en la voz de Jamián cuando pronunció el nombre de la lombriz asesina. Y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Noto cierto resentimiento hacia Ofiuco, Jamián.- dije con mi mejor voz.

-Si, esa mujer me ha golpeado y hecho desaires durante años, pero siempre obedezco sus órdenes. La odio.

¡Oh dulce destino!

-Mi compañera y yo también hemos sido golpeadas por ella, y creemos que merece un castigo. Asi que hemos planeado uno muy humillante, para que pruebe una cucharada de su propia medicina. Pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitamos tu ayuda. -propuse, como si esa fuera la mejor idea que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a alguien. A Jamián se le iluminó la mirada. Naturalmente, adoraba mi capacidad de oratoria y manipulación. Podría venderle hielo a un esquimal.

-Prestame tu cuervos. Jamián, Ordénales que me hagan caso.

Por un momento temí que no accediera a mi petición, pues su rostro se puso rígido.

Tiré de nuevo de los músculos de mi rostro para forzar una sonrisa deslumbrante y una mirada encantadora. Mi ceja izquierda empezaba a manifestar el tic nervioso de la impaciencia.

-Nunca me han castigado por mis bromas. De hecho, nunca supieron quién las hizo. ¿Recuerdas la serpiente que apareció en el abrigo de mi institutriz cuando yo tenía cuatro años? Nunca nadie supo que fui yo.

Jamián sonrió, confiado. Aimeé y yo nos miramos victoriosas.

El Santo del Cuervo expandió su Cosmoenergía, que, sinceramente, encontré muy desagradable. De inmediato todos sus pajarracos lo miraron al unísono, y cientos de ojillos brillaron en carmesí.

-Enciendan sus cosmos. Ya ordené que les obedezcan a ustedes. Cuando quieran darles alguna orden, simplemente enciendan su cosmoenergía y piensen en lo que quieren hacer. Ellos la cumplirán.

Aimeé encendió su cosmo, que era tan leve como el mío. Pero por alguna razón, los cuervos sólo obedecieron a mi orden de abrir las alas. Con ganas de reírme maniáticamente, me llevé la mano a la boca. Moderé el impulso y me despedí cortésmente de Jamián, que aún parecía estar viendo estrellitas y pajaritos, y Aimeé y yo prácticamente echamos a correr hacia las Doce Casas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡A ver, mocosas insulsas!-vociferó Shaina, fuera de sí.-no llevan ni doscientas abdominales y ya quieren morir. ¡Ya les enseñaré yo qué es desear la muerte, patéticas!

Miré a Aimée. No sé como esas pobres chiquillas soportan ese maltrato todos los días. Después de ello, nos convencimos de que lo que íbamos a hacer era lo correcto.

Observábamos todo desde detrás de unas columnas semiderruidas, que permitían el paso de nuestra visión, pero no la de alguien que estuviera situado en la ubicación de Shaina, unos metros mas adelante.

El sol brillaba más intensamente que de costumbre sobre el suelo griego. La aprendiza de Tauro sudaba ligeramente bajo su camiseta de color negro. Y en las áreas de entrenamiento de los alrededores del Santuario no se oía nada más que los gemidos de dolor de las alumnas de Shaina, los gritos frenéticos de esta, y el silbido de un viento que no traía frescor. Perra. Había elegido el lugar más caluroso del Santuario para hacer sufrir a sus discípulas como esclavas.

-¿Lista, Bully?-susurré, mirando a Shaina.

-Cuando tú quieras, Kitty.-murmuró Aimeé a su vez, con decisión. Me esforcé e hice que mi cosmo se presentara en una neblina blanca a pocos centímetros de mi piel. Llamé a los cuervos y les ordené que atacaran a Shaina de Ophiucus.

Abrí los ojos, esperanzada de ver a los pájaros, pero nada había pasado. Bully me miraba con cara de ponqué, sus ojos azul oscuro chispeando de duda.

-No pasa nada.-se atrevió a decirme después de unos minutos. Ni la miré. Cuando abrí la boca para defenderme, el cielo se oscureció momentáneamente. El corazón me saltó de alegría. Nos dispusimos para observar la función.

La bandada en pleno dio vueltas en círculos, divisando a su objetivo. Cuando al fin lo alcanzaron, se abalanzaron todos a una sobre Shaina como una nube oscura y emplumada. La mujer, algo asustada, comenzó a correr para dejarlos atrás. Los animales también aumentaron la velocidad. Las alumnas de Shaina no se reían, pero estaba mas claro que el agua que se estaban conteniendo para evitar un castigo posterior.

Luego gritó. Uno de ellos la había picado en la cabeza, aferrandose a su cabellera verde con las garras. Perdió toda compostura cuando otros tambien la picotearon. Corría en círculos, presa del pánico, agitando los brazos para quitarse a las aves de encima. Todas a una la hirieron mientras gritaba histéricamente. Las niñas se reían a carcajadas. Nosotras, no. La venganza aún no había terminado.

Las aves se elevaron, y como final, dejaron sus regalitos asquerosos y malolientes sobre la maltrechísima Shaina de Ophiuco, para luego huír rápidamente.

No podía aguantarme el estómago. Caí al piso, revolcándome de risa, con el puño casi metido en la boca para evitar que se oyeran mis carcajadas. Aimeé estaba doblada sobre sí misma, hipando. Las lágrimas se salían sin control de sus ojos mientras reía.

Fue imposible resistirlo más. Las carcajadas resonaron con estridencia. Traté de controlarme, poniéndome el indice sobre los labios en ademán de silencio para que dejáramos de reírnos y abandonáramos el lugar, pero fue inútil. Un vistazo a la pusilánime Shaina que yacía en el suelo rodeada por sus silenciosas alumnas fue suficiente para hacernos perder todo autocontrol…

Seguimos riéndonos, hasta que notamos que algo iba muy mal.

Las niñas no se reían. Si ellas no se reían, nuestras carcajadas serían perfectamente audibles. Nos incorporamos lentamente, pálidas. Y allí estaba ella, con los ojos desorbitados de furia asesina, cubierta de excrementos. Escupió un par de plumones antes de hablar.

-¡Las mataré, perras, luego de que las expulsen del Santuario!

Nos agarró de nuestros respectivos cuellecitos con ambas manos, cuyas garras se enterraron peligrosamente en mi nuca. Las niñas huyeron a una orden de su histérica maestra.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaina? ¿Porqué tanto alboroto?-dijo una voz familiar. La ira se agolpó en mi pecho. El lamesuelas de Algol de Perseus había aparecido en escena.

-Este par de rameras se han creído inteligentes y han hecho que los cuervos me ataquen.-siseó Shaina.-Las llevaré ante el Patriarca, pero primero debo asearme. Tú vigila que no se escapen.

-Con gusto, Ophiucus.- murmuró Algol. Ese día llevaba su armadura. Shaina se marchó luego de empujarnos al suelo. Miré al santo de Perseus, que inmediatamente se puso rojo de rabia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a andar sin máscara?-me reprochó en árabe. Me puse en pie y lo agarré del trocito de camisa que sobresalía bajo la armadura en su cuello.

-Eso no es tu problema, imbécil. Y déjanos ir si sabes lo que te conviene. –amenacé, con mi nariz a unos centímetros de la suya, también en árabe.

-No me hables en ese tono. Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada.

-¡Y tú tampoco, santo de pacotilla!-grité empujándolo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, estúpida? ¡Me perteneces! ¡A mi y a nadie más!, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Nadie más verá tu rostro!

Inmediatamente palidecí. Así que la fijación de Algol conmigo no era simplemente un afán sicótico y sádico de ponerme la existencia a cuadros. No, no podía ser tan simple. El maldito estaba irremediablemente, perdidamente, maniáticamente, obsesionado conmigo. El pareció arrepentido de haber dejado salir las últimas frases, pero en la vida hay tres cosas que no vuelven: la flecha lanzada, la oportunidad perdida y las palabras mal dichas.

-¡YO NO LE PERTENEZCO A NADIE, Y EN ESPECIAL A TI, MALDITO LOCO. NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON HACER QUE EL PATRIARCA ME ENVIARA AL DESIERTO, DONDE ME PODÍAS TENER BAJO TU CONTROL. NO TUVISTE SUFICIENTE CON CASI VOLVERME LOCA CON TUS ENTRENAMIENTOS, QUE MAS BIEN ERAN TORTURAS, Y AHORA ME RECLAMAS PORQUE NO ME PONGO LA MALDITA MÁSCARA!

Algol de Perseus cayó al suelo, indefenso ante mis rugidos. Aimeé se había apretado contra una columna, aparentemente espantada y confusa. La pobre no había entendido nada de lo que Algol y yo nos habíamos gritado.

Entonces él reaccionó. Con un par de certeros golpes nos dejó fuera de combate por un momento. Cuando despertamos, teníamos las manos atadas. Y Shaina de Ofiuco estaba arreglada y lista para emprender el camino hacia el Templo del Patriarca.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mala cosa.

Aldebarán estaba serio. Dohko estaba serio. El Patriarca estaba serio. Y Shaina de Ofiuco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Algol de Perseus permanecía en un rincón, mirándome, esperando mi reacción.

-No me esperaba semejante desatino de ninguna de ustedes dos.

La voz fuerte de Shion no me desconcentró de las uñas de mis manos, que en ese momento preciso, eran la cosa más interesante sobre el planeta tierra. Aimeé estaba peligrosamente sonrojada. Bufé.

-¿De quién fue la idea?-inquirió el Patriarca, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. Lo miré.

-Mía, Señor.-admití.-Se la comenté a Aimeé y ella estuvo dispuesta a compartir el momento conmigo, pero no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

Puse mi mirada más enfática. Aimeé no debía salir perjudicada. Jamián…me importaba un comino. Recordaba con demasiada claridad cómo me espantaba al meterse en las armaduras de la casa, y gritarme cosas desde dentro de ellas para que yo saliera despavorida, especialmente cuando imitaba la voz de mi padre. Pero igual no debíamos decir que él nos había facilitado los cuervos, pues saldríamos más perjudicadas. ¿Qué pensaría alguien que no hubiera visto lo que realmente pasó al saber que Jamián prestó sus amadísimos cuervos a dos niñas locas para una misión casi suicida?

-¿Cómo lograste controlar a los cuervos?-inquirió Shion. Lo miré. Le respondí aparentando total indiferencia y presuntuosidad.

-Llevo días convocándolos con mi Cosmo. Al fin lo logré. ¿Muy impresionante, no es cierto?

Los ojos del Patriarca estaban aterradoramente fijos en los míos. Era claro que estaba furioso, furiosísimo. Pero eso, por alguna razón extraña, no me asustaba. Aimeé pasaba rápidamente del ciruela al blanco perla; parecía a punto de desmayarse. Por lo que yo sabía, si a ella la expulsaban del Santuario, no tendría dónde ir. Yo, en cambio, tenía los brazos y las puertas abiertas en Medina. Y mi casa en Londres.

-¡No llevan ni siquiera seis meses en este lugar y ya han estado involucradas en actos tan innobles! ¡Merecen un castigo severo! Propongo, y creo que ustedes dos, Aldebarán y Dohko, estarán de acuerdo conmigo, que se merecen, ambas, un tiempo no menor a un mes de confinamiento en sus respectivas casas.

Aldebarán y Dohko se miraron, inexpresivos. Adiviné al momento que ambos pensaban que un mes no era suficiente. Pero acataron la sugerencia del Patriarca y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Deben comprender-prosiguió Shion,-que su comportamiento será reflejo directo del comportamiento y enseñanzas de sus Maestros. Marah, a ti, especialmente, se te impondrá un régimen severo, como comprenderás, porque en ti recaen la honra de Aioria y la de Dohko. Pueden retirarse.

Aimee y yo nos pusimos de pie. Salimos, seguidas de Dohko y Aldebarán. Shaina de Ofiuco nos dedicó una sonrisa ponzoñosa a la que respondí con una mirada asesina. Algol de Perseus ya iba Colina abajo y su melena ondeaba con el viento. Andaba a paso rápido: estaba fúrico, y nervioso. La culebra se dispuso a seguir tras nosotros, pero una voz perentoria ordenó:

-También tengo unas cuantas palabras para contigo, Shaina.

Volví la mirada disimuladamente. Impagable la cara de pánico de la lombriz asesina cuando tuvo que acudir de nuevo ante Shion y la puerta del Salón Patriarcal se cerró a sus espaldas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Casi me enloquezco cuando vi los pesados volúmenes que tendría que traducir al griego del inglés. Y tendría que hacerlo en dos días, sin descuidar mi ahora intolerable rutina de entrenamiento. Y la sonrisa de Dohko. Y sus comentarios acerca de cómo se pondría Aioria cuando se enterara, cosa que sería muy pronto. Y que me dejaran sin cenar. Andaba de un lado a otro en mi habitación, cual león enjaulado. Volví a observar aquellos cuatro libritos. Tomando aire me senté al escritorio, tomé la pluma, la mojé en el tintero, pensando que escribir de esa manera no podría ser tan difícil. Craso error. Al primer trazo en el límpido pergamino, un manchón de tinta apareció, echando por tierra mi ilusión de escribir, con buena caligrafía y en caracteres griegos, el titulo del primer libro que escogí por su delgadez. Sin embargo, dos años de aprendizaje del idioma no me bastarían. Tendría que buscarme un diccionario lo más pronto posible.

Era la primera vez que pensaba que el Santuario de Athena podría ser una prisión inexpugnable, y la idea me aterró.

No llevaba ni dos horas encerrada y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Antes de estrellar el tintero contra la pared, pensé en Aimée, y en lo doloroso que sería para ella estar confinada en Tauro con un Aldebarán frío y parco. Pero recordé a Shaina, cuando, entre toces, escupía plumas de cuervo, y me reí a carcajadas.

Había valido la pena.


	5. Lesson Two

**V**

**LESSON TWO: WHAT HONOR IS REALLY ABOUT.**

-No lo dejes fluctuar, Marah. –dijo Dohko, con voz suave para no sacarme de concentración. Estaba sentada en el Hall de Libra, con Dohko de pie, recostado contra una columna. Fruncí el entrecejo. Mi Cosmo, una neblina entre blanca y amarilla, surcada por ramificaciones de electricidad estática, apenas si se levantaba de mi piel un par de palmos. Aún no se diferenciaba de mi aura. Y amenazaba con extinguirse de improviso, como la llama de una vela. El esfuerzo que me costaba mantenerlo encendido me ponía la carne de gallina, y tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo.

Dolor de cabeza que Dohko mitigó enviando un poco de su cosmo al punto estrellado que yo tenía en la frente. Los otros estaban situados en mis hombros, mi vientre y mis piernas, y, con los ojos cerrados, los veía brillar en mi interior.- Imagínate que es una cascada de poder incontenible, un poder que reside en ti y que procede del Universo mismo. Lo recibes a través de cada uno de los poros de tu piel y se acumula, lo único que tienes que hacer es incrementarlo en tus puntos estrellados y luego enviarlo con tu sangre a cada lugar de tu cuerpo, debes lograr que hasta el más ínfimo vaso capilar esté lleno de Cosmo, y hazlo crecer con el ritmo de los latidos de tu corazón…Concéntrate…

Sentía algo cálido viajando entre cada diástole y sístole, primero se expandió dentro de mi corazón y mis pulmones, luego, mi estómago y mis vísceras, otro latido, y los puntos estrellados en mis hombros, piernas y vientre ardieron. Otros latidos más y sentí que las puntas de mis dedos se entumecían ligeramente, y una sensación cálida en el interior de mi cráneo. Me esforcé para concentrarme en hacer que toda esa energía saliera de mi controladamente, poco a poco, y seguirla generando. De nuevo seguí el patrón de mis latidos. Sentía cómo mi pelo, peinado en una larga y pesada trenza, comenzaba a flotar, como arrasado por una fuerte corriente de aire. Abrí los ojos. Estaba rodeada por una luz blanquecina y chisporroteante, pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaban en el aire y chocaban unas con otras, generando un ruidito particular. Volví a cerrarlos, mientras temblaba, y encendía mi Cosmo al máximo. Logré mantenerlo al tope por unos minutos.

-Es suficiente, Marah.-dijo el Maestro de Libra, satisfecho. Mi cosmo se extinguió de repente, causándome una sensación parecida al dolor, una molestia extraña, ardorosa. Y mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, toda yo estaba hecha un desastre. Hacía cuatro días Dohko me tenía en régimen de entrenamiento del Cosmo, sumida en largos estados contemplativos, que podían durar horas. La última vez que había comido, hacía un día y medio, no me había dejado totalmente satisfecha. Y me había bañado hacía dos días. No había dormido absolutamente nada. Y esta totalmente agotada, puesto que en las tres semanas anteriores tuvieron lugar los entrenamientos más exigentes y duros que enfrentaba en el Santuario hasta el momento. Aparte de eso, limpiaba toda la Casa con agua y jabón. Y el tiempo que debía utilizar para dormir, lo gastaba estudiando y traduciendo gruesos volúmenes del griego al inglés y viceversa. Ya la Teogonía, la Iliada y la Odisea (todo en un mismo tomo) estaban traducidas. Me faltaban la Metamorfosis y el Arte de la Guerra.

No me había quejado ni una sola vez. Debía mantener mi orgullo y mi dignidad intactos. Dohko estaba consciente de ese reto, de quién se quebraría primero. Si el dándome una indulgencia sin que yo se la pidiera o si yo acudía corriendo a él para suplicarle que aquel castigo terminase.

-Puedes ir a asearte y comer, Marah. Luego saldrás y te tumbarás al sol por un rato. Debes reponer energías, porque seguiremos con entrenamiento del Cosmo. –ordenó. Casi lo besé. Me preguntaba porquè debía tumbarme al sol. No quería broncearme mucho, porque acabaría insolada, como la pobre de Aimeè. Aimeè. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Aldebarán seguiría parco con ella?...Me constaba que el castigo en sí le valía madre, a mi en cambio, el encierro me estaba volviendo loca. Pero sabía que le dolía que la única persona en el Santuario con quien tenía una relación estrecha se distanciase así de ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera nunca, Aimeè requería cariño. Y yo requería aire libre para poder funcionar adecuadamente, ya hasta estaba viendo visiones. ¿Ese que venía desde Aries era Afrodita? Por lo que yo sabía, nunca salía de su casa, ni de su jardin. Tenía que cuidar sus preciosas plantitas.

Al pasar por mi lado, volvió a mirarme extraño, como evaluando qué clase de mujer era yo. Le devolví la mirada con tenacidad.

-Niña, apenas te levanten el castigo, ven a mi casa. Me gustaría hablar contigo.-dijo, con su voz femenina y delicada. Me quedé de una pieza. ¿Para qué diantre querría Afrodita de Piscis hablarme?

Miré a Dohko, quien se limitó a alzar los hombros y sonreír. Afrodita y él se hicieron una ligera reverencia y luego el pisciano prosiguió su camino.

-Siéntete halagada.-murmuró Dohko, entre risitas.-Eres lo suficientemente bonita como para querer tenerte de adorno en Piscis. Cuidado te echa algo en el té, quedas paralizada, te pone alguna túnica vieja y te monta en un pedestal.

-Primero muerta.-dije yo, no tenía fuerzas ni para reírme. Me dirigí al baño, luego de estar presentable, a la cocina, mientras me peinaba el pelo con fuerza. Ya estaba muy largo, tal vez demasiado. Pero no pensaba cortarlo.

-Verte haciendo eso me recuerda a Shiryu, mi discípulo. Excepto que Shunrei, algo asi como mi hija adoptiva, solía peinarlo. Él y tu tienen el mismo largo. Pero, claro, eso es lo único que tienen en común.

Solté el peine y tomé el cuchillo para partir una barra de pan sobre una tabla de madera. Lo hice con tanta fuerza que el filo del cuchillo quedó incrustado en la madera un par de centímetros. Ya empezaba otra vez con Shiryu. Admiraba al Dragón, muchísimo. Pero tampoco es bueno que te estén restregando por la cara todas sus virtudes como discípulo, cuando estas castigado, especialmente para fastidiarte.

-Si, maestro, sé que he sido lo peor en su carrera.- dije con sorna.-Pero afortunadamente usted no cargará con esa responsabilidad.

El Antiguo Maestro me despeinó paternalmente. Era la primera vez que se permitía un gesto de esa clase en las últimas semanas.

-No, no eres lo peor en mi carrera, niña. Yo simplemente estoy haciendo de maestro sustituto. Tus entrenamientos conmigo no han sido ni la mitad de duros de lo que serán con Aioria.

Me estremecí. ¿Ni la mitad de duros?...Sálvame, Athena, pensé. En ese momento, Dohko interrumpió mis pensamientos casi embutiéndome un pedazo de pan a la boca .

-Recuerda que debes comer. Te vas a desmayar y no quiero tener que cargarte.-se rió él. Yo mastiqué tratando de no ahogarme. Me senté a la mesa con mi comida. Un buen trozo de pollo, algunas verduras de dudosa procedencia, y un tazón de tallarines de arroz con salsa de soya. Dohko siempre me sorprendía. ¿Cómo lograba hacer cocina tradicional china en un vetusto y apartado santuario griego?

Comer es una de mis actividades predilectas. Y mis comidas diarias son sagradas. Por eso me molestaba tanto que el Antiguo Maestro me obligara a postergarlas. Ingerí mis alimentos cual condenada. Él sólo me miraba con los ojos como platos, preguntándose si él sería mi próximo bocadillo.

-No se preocupe, Maestro. Cuando tenga ganas de comer gente, le avisaré para que se esconda.-mascullé luego de tragar un pequeño trozo de carne, el último que quedaba. Luego tomé los palillos (iba adquiriendo práctica con ellos día a día) y me acerqué el plato de los tallarines. Unos minutos después estaba vacío y yo estaba…llena.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones, salí al frente del templo y me senté, recostando la espalda en una columna. El mármol estaba caliente, y el sol me iluminaba en ángulo, ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde, más o menos. El cansancio y la llenura me estaban produciendo una somnolencia irresistible. Tenía las manos heladas y sabía que estaba pálida, pues podía ver las venas de mis brazos resaltar en nada saludables tonos verdes y morados. Tal vez el sol me hiciera bien. Cerré los ojos y me desconecté por un rato del mundo, apoyando mi frente en mi antebrazo, que a su vez descansaba sobre mi rodilla flexionada.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que desperté, a causa de un inusual chasquido. Luego comprendí, adormilada, que algo había estado chisporroteando levemente a mi alrededor. Mi cosmo se levantaba en pequeñas chispas. Me asusté al punto de sentir el corazón atorado en la garganta. El sol brillaba en tonos rojizos sobre el horizonte. Tenía el pelo completamente seco a causa de él. Me puse de pie, en pánico, sin saber cómo detener aquellas molestas chispas, que parecían luciérnagas. Volteé en varias direcciones y manoteé para alejarlas. Las chispas se hicieron más grandes.

Concentrada en mi lucha contra las luciérnagas de Cosmo, no noté que alguien se aproximaba, llevando una Caja de Pandora dorada a la espalda. Luego se oyó una palmada, y una fuerza irresistible empujó mi rostro hacia un lado. Me ardió la cara en el sitio golpeado. Las chispas no pararon de surgir, ahora más bien estaban descontroladas. Las que se tocaban unas con otras producían chasquidos, al observarlas parecían producir rayos en miniatura. Miré fijamente a quien me había golpeado. Sus ojos verdes estaban furiosos, sus espesas cejas contraídas y tenía un rictus en los labios. Parecía cansado y estaba sin duda muy contrariado. Me puse una mano en la mejilla que me había abofeteado.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de verte. Aioria.

El Santo de Leo puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y encendió su cosmo, para lograr apagar el mío. Tras él estaban una amazona de cabello rojizo y un muchacho de pelo azul, moreno y alto, con una profunda cicatriz en el puente nasal. Los ojos turquesa de la amazona me observaban, inescrutables, y los del joven, con suma indiferencia. No me sonrojé, pero intuí que estaban esperando a que lo hiciera.

-Aldebarán me contó lo que hiciste, Marah.-acusó Aioria, despacio.-Iré con el Patriarca. Cuando vuelva quiero que estés en Leo. Empaca tus cosas y despídete del Maestro.

Me quedé allí, impávida. Los tres pasaron por mi lado, sin que yo reaccionara. Cuando por fin el sol se escondió, entré de nuevo a Libra, ignoré la mirada triste de Dohko y me dirigí a mi habitación, directa a empacar.

Era increíble lo poco que tardé en poner mi ropa en las maletas. Saqué la máscara de un cajón y la introduje en una bolsa de lona. La conservaría como un recuerdo. Luego me planteé un dilema con los libros. ¿Debía llevármelos o debía dejarlos en Libra?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta precedieron a Dohko.

-Llévate las traducciones que hiciste. Son tuyas. Déjame lo que no hayas empezado a transcribir, yo le diré a Aioria que terminaste.-dijo, con tono neutro.

-Gracias, Maestro.-intenté controlar el temblor de mi voz. No sabía porqué me afectaba dejar Libra. Tal vez era por que _Roshi_, sin tener razones, era afectuoso conmigo, y, de alguna manera, comprendía mis ganas de libertad, mis ratos juguetones y mi ánimo belicoso. Me hablaba con suavidad, nunca perdía la paciencia, y su voz me remontaba a las leyendas de la antigüedad, porque él, _per se_, era una de ellas.

Le dí la espalda para que no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajarme por las mejillas. Me estaba comportando como una tonta, era ilógico que llorara por eso.

-Se que serás una gran guerrera de Athena. Fue un honor entrenarte.-dijo Dohko, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.-Cuando quieras visitarme un rato, podrás hacerlo.

No le respondí nada. Simplemente me volteé y lo abracé con fuerza. Él pareció desconcertado un momento. Luego me devolvió el abrazo con calidez. Pude tragarme las lágrimas.

El Maestro era un ser enigmático, nunca dispuesto a hablar de sí mismo, su rostro siempre adornado con aquella sonrisa aviesa que desmentía la expresión calma de sus ojos verdes, mansos de tanto mirar caer las aguas de Rozan. Siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar, presente pero lejano y envuelto en sus propios recuerdos. Me pregunté si me causaría la misma impresión con su cuerpo de anciano. Definitivamente no. Había algo felino en sus movimientos, en la forma en como observaba las cosas. Un tigre mirando la pradera, sentado en lo alto de una roca. Agradecí que no pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Tomé mi equipaje. Dohko me acompañó hasta la entrada de Libra.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, _Roshi_.-dije, sonriente a mi pesar, estrechando su mano, bastante más grande que la mía. Luego me fui a Leo.

La casa estaba limpia. Las doncellas hacían su trabajo aunque el caballero en cuestión no se encontrase en el lugar. Dohko les había ordenado que me dejaran limpiar a mi. Obviamente en Leo también sería así. Creía que además Aioria me endilgaría otro mes de castigo, por lo furioso que estaba. Pero no me pensaba quedar indolente. Habría de pagar aquella cachetada, de una forma u otra.

Desempaqué lentamente en Leo, mi residencia definitiva. Por lo menos ahora tenía el nivel requerido para iniciar un entrenamiento en serio. Miré por una de las dos ventanas que tenía mi habitación, fijamente a las estrellas, porque no había luna. Eran las mismas estrellas a las que les había preguntado, una noche como esta, dos años antes, qué sería de mi vida como una guerrera de Athena. Y las que habían visto mis lágrimas de miedo y de frustración por la horrible perspectiva de tener que vivir en un desierto. Abrí la otra ventana, y una brisa fresca se sumo a la que ya entraba por la primera. Una lámpara de aceite reposaba sobre el escritorio. No tenía con qué encenderla. Miré fijamente la mecha, tal vez esperando tontamente que se prendiera sólo con la fuerza de mi pensamiento. Nada ocurrió. Recordé las extrañas chispas que tenía mi cosmo. Hice un esfuerzo y logré que dos de ellas se desprendieran de mis dedos. Temiendo que volvieran a salirse de control, me apresuré a soplarlas la una contra la otra para hacer que chocasen…justo sobre la mecha de la lámpara.

Después de cuatro intentos fallidos, con los pulmones a punto del colapso, las chispas chocaron, un diminuto rayito se desprendió de ellas, tocó la mecha, empapada en aceite, y una llamita surgió. Poco a poco creció hasta iluminar la habitación en penumbra. Me tumbé en la cama, satisfecha de haber encontrado un uso poco común y bastante útil para mí cosmoenergía: prenderle fuego a las cosas. Sabía que Aioria me regañaría por ello, así que lo conservaría en secreto.

Estaba cansada. Tanto uso del cosmo era agotador, incluso en pequeñas dosis. Tenía que concentrarme profundamente para que se manifestara, y eso, en sí, ya era un problema. No importaba qué estuviera haciendo. Si pasaba una mosca, me distraería inevitablemente.

Me dolía la cabeza. Si hubiera sabido cómo hacer eso, me hubiera ahorrado mucho esfuerzo en el desierto. Mucho esfuerzo y mucho miedo. No es fácil recobrarse del susto de ver a una serpiente recorriendo tu cuerpo, sin saber en qué momento vas a ser mordida, a miles de kilómetros de donde podrían salvarte, sola en la mitad de la nada. Ni del pánico que me embargó en el instante en que un león de montaña decidió hacer de mí su cena. Ya estaba divagando otra vez, maldita sea. Tendría que concentrarme en no pensar en esas cosas.

Empecé a recordar cómo había llegado al Santuario. Cómo mi vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, cuando yo creía que no podría cambiar más, cuando creí que por fin tenía una familia estable y que podría ser una niña normal, una niña feliz. Vivía una vida genial en Meddina. Mis padrinos, Mohammed y Samira, me trataban como a una más de sus hijos, y me mimaban como tal, incluso respetando que no practicara el Islam e incluyéndome en su vida familiar. Nunca pasábamos necesidades, porque Mohammed era muy adinerado y se mataba trabajando por su familia, a la que adoraba. Samira se esforzaba coordinando el trabajo de la casa, trayendo alegría al hogar y criando a sus hijos, entre los que ella me consideraba. Y los pequeños, ¿Qué podría decir de ellos? Eran como mis hermanos, los amaba. Amaba los bracitos regordetes de Amina alrededor de mi cuello, los juegos y bromas de Amin, su gemelo, y la mirada penetrante y negra de Beder, el mas grande, quien apelaba a mi cuando necesitaba el consejo de una hermana mayor. El amor que sentían por mí era la más grande prueba del aprecio que habían sentido por mis padres y mi abuelo.

Cuando mi abuelo murió en Egipto, sentado en su sillón favorito de la biblioteca, en la casa que teníamos en El Cairo, creí que la vida terminaba para mí. Recordarlo allí, pacífico, envuelto en su bata de tweed, con la Teogonía sobre las piernas y el reloj de cuerda plateado abierto en su mano, como si hubiera estado esperando a la muerte y esta hubiera sido impuntual, me daba escalofríos y ganas de llorar. Horas después, desesperada por el llanto, aferrada a la falda del ama de llaves, quien trataba de consolarme en vano, Mohammed y Samira llegaron directos de Meddina, con Beder, recién nacido, y me acogieron inmediatamente.

Una nueva etapa comenzó para mí, y al principio fue duro salir de la tristeza que marcaba todos mis días. Al final lo logré, para que, años después de empezar a ser verdaderamente feliz, llegaran Aioria y Algol y convencieran a mis padrinos de dejarme venir a Grecia. Las lágrimas de Samira me empaparon el vestido, y yo, mintiéndole, le dije que iba a estar bien. Los dos hombres que habían venido a poner mi vida patas arriba me causaban un odio terrible, y les hice la vida imposible durante el viaje al Santuario, rehusándome a comer excusando que los alimentos me disgustaban, quejándome del calor, del frío, de ellos, del medio de transporte que eligiesen, en resumen, de todo.

Traté de escapar en el área comercial de El Cairo, tan transcurrida que creía que no iban encontrarme nunca. Craso error. Me encontraron y nos vinimos directo a Grecia en barco. Nunca me había sentido tan mal en la vida. Aioria hacía lo posible por aliviar mis mareos, por ignorar mis vómitos ininterrumpidos y mi rostro verde como albahaca. Algol en cambio no hacía más que fastidiarme, amenazarme con tirarme por la borda del navío y comer enfrente de mí.

Al llegar al Santuario, me entrevisté con el Patriarca quien hizo que me adhirieran aquella horripilante máscara al rostro. Me quejé de ella y de aquel absurdo sistema misógino, y hasta blasfemé contra Athena por permitir que las mujeres fueran maltratadas en su Santuario. Dije que me parecía que las instalaciones del Santuario eran anticuadas y poco higiénicas, que no pensaba seguir órdenes y que me rehusaba a que me pusieran las manos encima. En la vida me había peleado a puños con alguien. ¿Qué pensaban de mi acaso? Yo era una dama, educada como tal durante quince años, aunque aquello fuera paja. Estaba más que dispuesta a saltar sobre ellos y partirles la cara, si tan sólo supiera cómo hacerlo bien y de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Obviamente, mi discurso los sacó de quicio totalmente, pero mantuvieron la compostura, como temía que hicieran. Esperaba que después de todo aquello, se pusieran como locos por mi irrespeto y me enviaran derechita a Meddina. Algol de Perseus convenció a Aioria de que pasando una temporada en el desierto modelaría mi carácter, y entre ambos convencieron al Patriarca, aunque mi Maestro y Algol no se llevaran muy bien que digamos, pero se aliaron porque no me soportaban.

Ya en el desierto, me instalaron en una cueva, Aioria, renuente, me enseñó durante varias semanas habilidades básicas de supervivencia, del manejo del Cosmo y de griego. Luego me dejó dos meses bajo la vigilancia constante de Argol, quien era un sádico loco con sus entrenamientos extenuantes y sus requerimientos de que cocinara para él, sus lecciones interminables de griego, su impaciencia, cuando me perseguía varios kilómetros para golpearme porque no obedecía sus órdenes, furioso y aterrador.

Y luego vino lo peor. Me dejaron totalmente sola, a mi merced, viniendo a revisar que estuviera viva cada fin de semana. Si me picaba un escorpión el martes, estaría muerta para cuando ellos llegaran. Casi no dormía. Tenía que cazar, hacer ejercicios, cocinar, e ir aprendiendo griego, aunque tenía la ventaja que mi abuelo me había enseñado un poco cuando estaba pequeña. Mantuve la cordura sin saber cómo, simplemente esperando el día en que Aioria considerara que podría traerme al Santuario y no lo haría quedar mal. Empecé a temer que me mandara de vuelta al desierto. Si lo hacía, al diablo con todos, Athena incluída. Me iría a mi casa.

Aioria entró a mi habitación sin anunciarse. Se me retorcieron las tripas de pánico. Sin embargo, seguí mirando el techo con expresión ausente. El colchón del diván se combó en una esquina debido al peso de Aioria, quien se había sentado, observándome, sin saber bien qué decir.

-¿Vas a mandarme de nuevo al desierto?-pregunté, moderando cuidadosamente mi voz para que sonara despreocupada, sin un ápice de miedo o de tristeza. El esfuerzo de modular mi tono hizo que me despreocupara de mis rasgos faciales. Una lágrima traicionera me resbaló por el rabillo del ojo, confundiéndose luego con las raíces de mi pelo en la sien.

-Siéntate y mírame, Marah. –ordenó Aioria. Me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Me aparté el pelo para dejarlo tras mi espalda, de modo que no me molestara. –No volverás al desierto. Hablé con Dohko. Ahora entiendo que fue un error haberme dejado llevar por la aversión que te tenía y debí haberme comportado como un verdadero maestro. Era parte de tu entrenamiento, Marah, pero debí habérmelo saltado, pues aunque cumplió con su cometido, no te hizo ningún bien. Y creo que te debo una disculpa por haberte golpeado esta tarde. No intento justificarme, pero cuando me enteré de lo que habías hecho, simplemente no me pude controlar.

-Esa me la vas a pagar, Aioria. –mascullé.-no te disculpes porque no es necesario. Algún día quedaremos a mano.

El Santo de Leo obvió mi comentario.

-Te juro que no volveré a corregirte de esa manera.

Parecía realmente arrepentido. Mi expresión se suavizó un poco.

-Es tarde para ir al comedor, y acabas de llegar de un viaje largo, Maestro. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Definitivamente, yo era un encanto, cuando me ponía en _modo discípulo_. Aioria asintió.

Mientras echaba mano de lo que encontraba para hacer una cena medio decente, el león me hablaba sobre su misión en el Japón y las Filipinas. No le había ido muy bien. Aparte del asunto político, que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, mencionó reliquias japonesas, reacciones del sexto sentido, el Santuario y Athena en un revoltijo que no logré comprender debido a su afán por comer su espartana cena. Luego me pidió que no comentara aquello con nadie. Dos horas después yo había olvidado todo aquel asunto por completo.

Seguimos conversando. Inició la faena. Me preguntó como había empezado todo aquel conflicto con Shaina.

-Mira, Aioria. Me crucé con ella en las termas de las mujeres. Me trató de malas maneras. No tuve más opción que responder. Se enfureció y me atacó. Me noqueó y estaba intentando ahogarme. Por lo que sé, June de Camaleón llegó justo a tiempo, me la sacó de encima y se ganó unos cuantos golpes. Desperté casi tres días después. Como podrás comprender puso en riesgo mi vida y me hizo quedar en ridículo. No podía dejarlo así. Luego conocí a Aimeé. Ella también fue golpeada por Shaina sin motivo válido. Me alié con ella, planeé lo de los cuervos, le comenté mi plan, ella estuvo de acuerdo y decidimos llevarlo a cabo.

El rostro de mi Maestro se endurecía a medida que yo iba narrando.

-¿Y no pensaste ni por un segundo en las consecuencias que traería eso para ti, para mi y para Dohko? Lo que tu hagas repercute directamente en la reputación de tu Maestro, y nosotros también somos amonestados por el Patriarca.- preguntó el, en un tono que se me antojó peligroso. Lo miré, airada.

-No, no pensé en eso ni un momento. Se trataba de defender mi honor y eso fue lo que hice. No podía quedarme con eso. Tenía que vengarme. ¿Iba a dejar que Shaina andara pavoneándose por ahí, comentando que había apaleado a la aprendiza de Leo? No. Tenía que cerrarle el pico.-poco a poco levanté el volumen de la voz, hasta que grité las últimas sílabas. Aioria me miró, fúrico. Y luego se sentó, apoyando la cara entre las manos. Lo vi decepcionado, cansado, triste. No supe porqué su lenguaje corporal me devastó. El Aioria que yo conocía era fiero, intransigente, egocéntrico y de mal carácter. De nuevo me miró a los ojos mientras yo trataba de regular mi respiración. Su mirada verde me dejó sin aliento.

-Tendré que empezar de ceros contigo, Marah. He sido un mal maestro.

No podía desmentir aquella afirmación, y sin medir mi crueldad, alcé una ceja y dejé que el silencio hablara por mi. Asintió amargamente.

-¿Sabes, Marah? Por mucho tiempo defendí lo que consideré mi honor en este Santuario, el honor de mi familia, destrozado por la supuesta traición de mi hermano, Aioros. Yo también lo creí un traidor, y odié a mi propia sangre por haberme herido tan hondo, por haber mancillado el orgullo que habíamos ganado a pulso. El concepto de honor que me enseñó mi hermano perdió totalmente el valor y tomé como verdadero el que tu tienes. Tuve que forjarme una imagen, la que te he mostrado desde un principio para amedrentarte. Pero déjame decirte algo….El honor no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo. El honor es algo que cada uno construye, independientemente del entorno o de quien te rodee. El poder no da honor. La responsabilidad por tus actos y la voluntad de enmendar lo incorrecto es lo que construye, día a día, el honor de una persona. No mancilla tu honor quien te humilla. Tú misma mancillas tu honra al planear y llevar a cabo actos que desdicen de tu buena conducta.

"_El poder no da honor"_

De toda aquella retahíla, fue la única frase que se me quedó dentro y abrió un abismo de preguntas. ¿NO daba honor?¿Entonces qué lo daba?¿Cómo podría conseguir la posición alta, la estima que anhelaba? La insulsa trepadora que había en mi se estaba saliendo de su contenedor por primera vez en muchos años. Creía que los títulos no eran nada. Patrañas. Ese dolor en las tripas me decía a gritos que una de las cosas que más me importaba era ser notada, la ostentosidad, que me reverenciaran.

Marah podía ser definida sin ninguna dificultad en una palabra.

E.G.Ó.L.A.T.R.A.

Cómo la amaba, para colmo. ¿Acaso era solo yo, o todos los Leo debíamos luchar contra ello? Una vocecita que se parecía aterradoramente a la de Aimeè me dijo que no. Sólo era yo.

Mientras el maremágnum de pensamientos devastaba mi mente, mi rostro no se quedó impávido.

-Pareces decepcionada, Marah.- murmuró Aioria, extrañado. Lo miré directo a los ojos, como tantas otras veces, luchando conmigo misma. Entonces me rendí. Su lógica tenía mayor peso que la mía. Debía aceptarlo. Se me salieron las lágrimas por enésima vez esa noche.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas murmurando "Lo siento" y "He sido una tonta" una y otra vez.

-Niña llorona.- canturreó el acariciándome el cabello.- ¿Volvemos a empezar? Borrón y cuenta nueva.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me separaba de él. Luego me tallé un ojo con el dorso del puño. Me dio la impresión de tener cuatro años de nuevo.

-Así esta mejor, _Pais(1)_. Mañana empezarás de verdad tu entrenamiento.

...........................................

Pais(1): Niño, niña, en griego.


End file.
